Baby Daddy's Babysitter
by HannahHatter
Summary: Ben Wheeler had a pretty good life. He lived with his roommate Tucker and down the hall from his middle school friend Brooke. So when he got the news that his older brother got transferred to the New York Rangers and needs a place to stay, Ben thinks this is the best day ever! But on that very same day, his ex girlfriend drops a baby girl on his doorsteps and runs off! Now what?
1. Hey Dad!

Ben Wheeler was helping his older brother Danny carry boxes into the apartment that he shared with his best friend Tucker.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here Ben." Danny said. Ben patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. My place is your place." That's when Tucker came in with a huge box that was bigger than him.

"Technically, it's my place." He said. "And next time, when I say, let me help you with that, you could say, no thanks, I've got it!" That's when a girl of about twenty three years old came in panting. Tucker turned around. "Here Brooke let me help you with that!" He said as he reached to take the boxes.

"No thanks Tucker I've got it." She said, but he took the boxes anyway, then fell to the ground under their weight. She stood up straight and smiled down at him.

"I told you I had it." She said. Tucker made a face at her, then stood up and turned to Danny.

"You look like an eater. Just so we're clear, the left side of the fridge is mine." He said, patting Danny's chest. That's when the door knocked.

"I got it." Said Brooke, who was closest to the door. Ben chuckled.

"Don't worry Tuck. My brother and my best friend, what could be better? Nothing is going to get between us."

"Uh Ben?" Brooke said, looking down at the ground.

"What's up Brooke?" He asked. She bent over and picked something up and showed them a baby carrier with a baby girl in it.

"Someone dropped off your baby."

(So yes, another fabulous story straight from Wattpad! And a fan favourite, if I may say! I do hope you guys will like it because I know I have so much fun writing it and watching Baby Daddy on Netflix all the time! So please, no flames because that would not be very nice and it would hurt my feelings. *Holds up Emma* And it would hurt this little one's feelings too.

Ben: Hey, I just got this kid! Can you not use her to get good reviews already?

Me: *Glares at him* Look, okay, I know what's coming up, and you don't! So don't even! *Grins devilishly* Oh have I got plans for you!

Ben: *gulps* Can someone get my lawyer? We've got an evil Author!)


	2. You See Breasts, You Think Mommy?

Ben paced back and forth across the room, looking at the baby. Danny was going through the diaper bag, Tucker was pacing the opposite way of Ben, and Brooke was playing with the baby.

"This can't be happening!" Ben exclaimed. The others looked at him. " I can't be a dad!" Tucker went up to him and put his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Ben's its going to be alright." Brooke said. Tucker nodded.

"She's probably not even your baby." Tucker said. Ben nodded, looking half relieved, half crazed.

"Yeah, she could just as easily be yours, right?" Ben practically pleaded with Tucker. Tucker looked at the white baby while he was brown.

"Yeah, not really." That was when Danny spoke up.

"And I've only been in town an hour. I'm fast, but not that fast." He stated. Brooke nodded.

"and if I had a baby, I don't think I would have left it on your doorstep." She said. then she looked at the baby. "Nor, would it look as much like you as she did. Let's call her Bella if she doesn't have a name!" Brooke cooed. she was pretty happy with the baby. Then Danny got their attention and stood up.

"Hold up guys, we've gotta note!" he said. Ben practically teleported to him.

"Read it!" he shouted. Danny looked at the note.

"Her name's Emma." He said. Ben thought for a moment.

"I don't know any Emmas!" He said. Brooke and Danny gave him a look.

"The baby's name is Emma!" Danny told Ben. Then he bent over and cooed at Emma. "Hi Emma!" he said. The baby giggled, making Danny smile. then he stood up straight and continued reading the note. "Uh lets, there's another name. Angela." Tucker, Ben, and Brooke looked at each other in shock

"ANGELA!" they shouted at the same time. Danny was confused.

"Who is Angela?" Danny asked.

"She was nice, actress." Ben said. Tucker and Brooke disagreed.

"That girl was crazy!" Tucker said.

"Insane!" Brooke smacked Ben upside the head. Ben rubbed his head and walked back over to Danny.

"What else does it say?" He asked. Danny looked at the paper and read off what it said.

"Um, she's sorry, she didn't know what to do, and she just needs a little time." Ben became exasperated.

"Time!? How much time!?" Ben shouted. Then there was a knock at the door. "and that would be the perfect amount of time." Then he jumped over to the door. Ben turned to him as Brooke took the baby out of the carrier.

"Oh, that's Riley. I gave her a call while you were outside." He said. Ben looked upset.

"Riley? Fat Pants Parren? What's she doing here?" Danny smiled and nodded. Tucker looked destroyed.

"You have a friend named Fat Pants?" He asked. Then he looked at how big Danny was , then said, "I'm definanlty labelling my food. Then he went to find a sharpie while Brooke took Emma into the kitchen. Ben opened the door to find his friend Riley, who used to be overweight. Now she looked anorexic. Ben was pleasantly surprised.

"Rigantor?" He asked her, holding out his hands for a hug. She laughed.

"Ben-Wetter!" She replied, giving him a hug. Then straightened up.

"Wow you look great!" He said. She laughed and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Wow thank you!" She said. "Now, Danny said that you needed my help with something?" She asked. Ben jumped as if he had forgotten that Emma was here.

"Oh yeah, see, a baby was left on our doorstep and we need your help to take care of it." Riley was confused.

"I thought Brooke lived down the hall. Can't she help you?" They looked at Brooke, who was in the kitchen emptying a beer bottle, filling it with soap, rinsing it, and filling it with milk, all the while holding Emma. She looked at them in confusion.

"What?" She asked, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "We don't have any baby bottles, so I improvising." Riley, Ben, Tucker, and Danny looked at each other, then Danny dug through the bag until he found a baby bottle, which he tossed to Brooke, who dumped out the beer milk. Then Ben turned back to Riley.

"That's why." He said. "She just nearly made my baby drunk." Riley sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you." She said. Then she went to work.


	3. That Woman Was Mean!

"I can't believe this is happening." Ben muttered as he piled jars of baby food into a cart. "I'm not ready to be a dad. What if Angela never comes back?" Tucker came running over, eating out of a jar.  
"Oh, my God, taste this." He told him happily. "Yo. Chicken, carrots, and pasta." Ben raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay?"  
"All in this little jar!" Tucker chuckled. "It's like, gross, yet oddly delicious." Then he saw Ben's face. "Come on, man. It's gonna be okay."  
"How do you know?" Tucker shrugged.

"I don't, but it's all I got." That was when a woman came up to them.  
"Excuse me, how old is your baby?" Ben and Tucker looked to each other. They had no clue.  
"Oh, um... That's a good question." Ben told her. "I met Angela at that party in the village... Mm. And we dated for maybe six weeks before we were... Intimate. And she broke up with me pretty much right after that. I'm sure there was no correlation. So, we're into August now, and they take, like, nine months once they're up and running. I think so. So..." He sighed, then Tucker tapped his shoulder.  
"Three months." Ben threw up his hands.  
"Three months!" Then he looked back at the woman. "My baby's three months old." The woman shook her head.  
"Mm-mm. Put this back." She started picking stuff out of the cart and putting it back on the shelf.  
"What?" Ben was confused, just as Brooke came over with a box of diapers.  
"She ain't got no teeth. Put it back." The woman told Ben, and Brooke sighed, before setting the box into the cart and began to help the woman.  
"I leave you two for five minutes and you already don't know what you're doing." She told them. The woman looked at her.  
"Is he your husband?" She asked, gesturing to Ben. Brooke shook her head.  
"Oh no, we're just friends. I live in the same apartment building with him." The woman nodded, then took Brooke down the aisle as if they were old friends.  
'"Well, if you're going to be helping him, first thing he needs to know is that the baby ain't got no teeth yet, not until she's four months old..." Ben and Tucked exchanged looks. This was harder than they thought.

 **BABYSITTER**

Two hours later, the three of them walked into the apartment, where Riley and Danny were taking care of Emma.  
"We're back." Ben called. Danny and Riley came over, Riley feeding Emma a bottle.

"Hey." Riley called.  
"Ben, you're not gonna believe what Riley was just- Aah!" Riley whacked Danny, and he stopped talking.  
"How'd it go? You guys left and I realized I should have given you a list." Riley told them, distracting them from Danny.  
"Why?" Tucker asked sarcastically. "I mean, everyone knows you're not supposed to give a baby solid food until it's at least four months old and sitting up on its own. That woman was mean!" Brooke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"They were about to buy snacks for two year olds, had this really nice lady had stopped them and helped us get food more appropriate for Emma's age." Riley nodded as she finished feeding Emma.  
"I think we're all done here. Oh, all right. Just one good belch and she's done." She walked over and held Emma out to Ben. "I think you can handle this part." Ben backed away as if she was trying to hand him a poisonous spider.  
"What, me? Right now? Are you sure? Hey, Tucker?" Tucker sighed.  
"Oh, okay. Great." He then took Emma from Riley and began to pat her back.  
"Danny?" Riley said, picking up her purse.

"Yeah?"  
"You're in charge." All three guys began to panic as Brooke headed for the kitchen.  
"Wait. You're not leaving, are you?" Danny asked.  
"Yes." Riley nodded, exasperated.  
"No, I'll be good. I promise." Danny told her, getting down on his knees, making Brooke snicker.  
"I showed you how to do everything." Riley told him.  
"Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention." Danny admitted. "You can't go. Ben, tell Riley she can't go."  
"You can't go." Ben told her. Riley threw up her hands.  
"Well, why can't Brooke babysit you three?"  
"Because Brooke needs her own babysitter for her drunken self later on!" Tucker told her. "Just look at her!" They all looked to Brooke, who had pulled out a six pack and had an empty bottle beside her, while she was halfway through another.  
She gave the other four a confused look.  
"What? I can get more beer for you guys!" Riley rolled her eyes  
"Bye." She opened the door to leave, but Danny stood over her and shut the door, muttering something that the others couldn't hear, though it seemed to bug Riley, who looked to Ben, who was looking at her desperately.  
"Please, Riley. We'll never make it through the night without you."  
"Don't worry about it, Riles!" Brooke called, slamming her empty bottle onto the counter and pulling out another. "I can handle Danny, two babies, and a kid."  
"Hey!" The boys shouted in unison as she popped her third bottle open on the edge of the counter. Riley groaned, but threw her bag back onto the couch.  
"Fine. I'll stay." That was when Emma let out a huge belch.  
"See? That's what I'm talking about. Right?" Tucker looked proud of himself. "Hey, she didn't spit up on my shirt though, did she?" He turned around, and there was baby vomit all over his shoulder.  
"No, looks good." Riley said.  
"No, no, you're great." Danny added.  
"Brand new, bud." Ben told him.  
"Except for the baby barf on your back!" Brooke chuckled, making Tucker gasp and run for his bedroom, handing Emma off to Riley.

(Yes! I added a chapter! And there might be more coming!)


	4. Ben Is Daddy

Ben hardly took care of Emma. He had gone to the store and gotten all the baby stuff she needed, but didn't use it. Danny fed her, Tucker changed her diaper, and Brooke played with her. Riley had left after showing Danny how to do everything. Meanwhile, Angela had dropped off adoption papers for Emma, then Bonnie showed up. Bonnie was Danny and Ben's mother. Even she believed that Ben couldn't handle this baby. That was when Danny realised why Ben wanted to give Emma up. Everyone, Bonnie, Riley, Tucker, Brooke, even himself had been telling Ben that he couldn't handle this baby. And he believed that because everyone else was taking care of Emma. So instead of going home that night, he, Brooke, Riley, and Tucker spent the night in the hallway outside the apartment and let Ben take care of Emma. Ben was terrified. He'd called all three of them and none of them had picked up. So he changed Emma's diaper. Then tried to get her to eat. She just wouldn't take a bottle. Ben started pacing back and forth, flipping the bottle around like he did at work in the bar. Emma seemed to like that so he did it some more. That was when she took the bottle and Ben realised that he had to do this. He couldn't give her up. And he told them that the next morning when they were coming in with kinks in their necks after sleeping in the hallway and using Danny as a pillow. Then they began to make a plan.

(*Sigh* Gods, I come up with the shortest chapters in the world, don't I? Well, with this story, I remember when I wrote it, I was getting really bored and I was tired of writing it already, which pisses me off now, but I swear, even though the chapters are short, they are still good! I think. I hope!  
Ben: Well, according to the people on Wattpad...  
Me: *clamps hand over mouth* Nope! We're going to avoid talking about Wattpad anymore! We are not comparing anything to anything!)


	5. The Master Plan

Danny was too tired to do anything that morning, so instead of getting up to get the milk out of the refrigerator, he picked up Emma's bottle that was sitting on the counter and poured some of the milk from there into his coffee. Tucker, who was standing nearby looked at him in disgust.

"That's disgusting." he said. Danny looked at him.

"You want some?" he asked. Tucker nodded.

"Give me the bottle." Just as he poured some of it into his cup, Brooke walked into the apartment with a bag.

"Hey!" she greeted lightheartedly. "Where's Ben? I got him something that'll help him with Emma." Danny and Tucker looked at her.

"What'd you get him?" Danny asked. Brooke reached into the bag and pulled out another bag that was brown with pink stripes and green along the seams. the straps were decorated with cartoon bees and butterflies. The two men looked at her, confused.

"Why did you put a bag inside of a bag?" Tucker asked. Brooke groaned.

"It's a diaper bag, duh!" she said. "I bought it so that Ben wouldn't have to carry all of Emma's bottles and diapers in a shopping bag like he's been doing. Milk keeps getting all over the diapers." That's when Ben walked in with Emma. He smiled when he saw Brooke. He knew how to take care of Emma by himself now, but he always appreciated it when she came over to help. Ben worked late nights at a bar, Danny played hockey, Tucker had a girlfriend, Riley was working to become a lawyer, and Ben didn't really enjoy it when his mother came over.

"Hey Brooke!" he said, setting Emma down on the floor. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the diaper bag. she smiled and handed it to him.

"It's a diaper bag! It has separate pockets on it so that you don't have to put the bottles with the diapers. You know how much milk gets on the diaper? It looks like instead of putting the diaper on Emma, we put the diaper on the bottle." Ben laughed. Then he turned around and faced his roommates.

"Hey guys, I need you to watch Emma tonight. I'm planning on working late tonight." Danny stood up.

"Can't dude, I've got practice tonight." Danny said.

"Yeah, me either. I've got a date with Vanessa." Tucker added. Ben turned to Brooke. she sighed.

"I'll watch Emma tonight, but you know your mom is going to say that you're irresponsible and she's going to make you give her up for adoption." She said. Ben scoffed.

"Don't worry about it. My mom does not have to know that you are watching Emma. " Then he looked at Emma, and saw that she was gone. "Where's Emma!?" He cried. The four of them ran around the apartment until Brooke yelled from the living room

"She's under the coffee table!" The three boys ran in.

"Okay, Tucker, Danny, lift the coffee table!" Ben ordered. The two men hurriedly lifted up the coffee table while Ben and Brooke pulled Emma out together. At that moment, they heard a voice that they were dreading.

"Child Services!" Bonnie walked in and saw the scene. It looked pretty bad. "Yeah, the four of you should get used to hearing that." She said, sashaying in and laying all of her stuff on the counter. "Alright, so I am all set to say I told you so because you need my help taking care of this child," the four of them scoffed.

"Relax Mom, we've got this." Ben assured her. "we were just about to make a plan." Then the four of them, five if you counted Emma, and whispered amongst themselves. Then they separated.

"I get her for the rest of the morning." Brooke said, taking Emma from Ben.

"I get her from noon to 3:30." Danny said.

"I get her from 3:30 to five." Tucker added.

"And I get her this evening." Ben finished. Bonnie gave them a look.

"I can't wait to say I told you so." She said.


	6. Plan Failed

Brooke seemed to have it easy compared to the guys. But that was because she knew how to take care of a baby better than the guys did. So when Danny asked Tucker if he had to take the diaper bag with him, Tucker told him to just take a bottle and a diaper. But Brooke knew better.

"Danny, you should take the whole diaper bag with you. You never know what may happen." she told him , but Danny scoffed.

"Relax Brooke, how much can a baby eat and poop in a few hours?" They found out after Danny called Tucker telling him the bottle was gone, the diaper was history, and apparently there was a no babies allowed in the locker room rule. So Tucker took Emma on early, because Brooke was working with Ben. She was a waitress and he was a bartender. Then Tucker had to call Ben to come get Emma because Tucker couldn't get his hands on a diaper. So Emma ended up having sit in her baby carrier, on a bar counter, and being babysat by Ben, Brooke, and Riley. And Riley had to pretend that Emma was her baby, especially when Ben decided to go hit on a girl. Bonnie had come to the bar to see if Emma had ended up there, so Brooke took the liberty of running to a nearby janitor's closet and hiding Emma in it. The plan had failed, but Bonnie still had no reason to say I told you so.


	7. The Rough Night

It was all because of a girl that Ben broke the plan. Her name was Chloe and he'd been hitting on her for a while. When she finally asked him to come over to her place, Ben begged his friends to watch Emma. Bonnie was out with Riley working on lawyer stuff and Brooke was working the night shift. So Danny and Tucker were up. And it was disastrous. First, Tucker decided to bail out on Danny, without Danny knowing. He was sure that two people weren't needed and dashed out the door to go bowling. Then Danny, thinking Tucker was still at home, left for a party, leaving Emma alone. Somewhat luckily for them, Brooke had texted Danny and Tucker asking them how was Emma and they both said that the other was taking care of her. When she learned that the baby was alone, Brooke told the bartender that she was clocking out early and ran out the door to her car, heading straight for Ben's apartment. But both Bonnie and Riley had been at the bar working on Bonnie's will, and when they saw Brooke run out the door like that, they seemed to catch on really fast. When they got to Ben's apartment, they met Brooke right outside the door. And when she saw them, she panicked.

"Oh heeeeyy Mrs. Wheeler! Hey Riley!" she said, blocking the door. "How's the lawyer stuff going?" Bonnie had no time for nonsense.

"Cut the chatter, Rucker." She said. Rucker was Brooke's last name. "I saw you dash out of that bar like your pants were on fire. Why are you here? Is it time for me to tell Ben I told you so?" Brooke shook her head vigorously.

"Nope! No reason! Ben's doing just great!" she said. Then Bonnie pushed past her and went into the apartment, where she found that no one but Emma was home. Brooke sighed and texted Ben that he might not want to come home. Of course, being Ben, he called both Danny and Tucker, found they weren't home, and raced home to Emma, where Bonnie was waiting with a big fat I told you so and Emma in her arms. Riley stood next to her with her arms crossed and Brooke sat on the couch, looking like a punished child. Ben paid no attention to anyone but Emma. He went straight up to her, took her from Bonnie, and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Emma." He murmured. "I promise, I will never let you out of my sight again." Bonnie was impressed by this. She even admitted that she had once left Danny at the grocery store and that she was proud of Ben. It was a really touching moment, until Danny and Tucker came running in.

"EMMA!" They shouted, going up to her. "Are you okay?" Riley shook her head.

"She's got three guys fawning over her. She's got what every girl dreams of." She mumbled. And that was the rough night.


	8. It Would Be Nice If She Kissed Him

When Ben woke up, he felt confused. He'd never felt so awake in the morning. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was nearly noon! Poor Emma must be soaked and starving! He was used to getting up really early and spending a whole bunch of time just him and Emma. Danny was usually at practice while Tucker was out doing Tucker things. He didn't like to stick around. But he had slept in! He dashed out of the bedroom still in his boxers. He never really changed into his pjs unless he was cold or before he got put of bed. But now he ran into the living room in his blue and red striped boxers and found Brooke in the living room. She was holding Emma and giving her a bottle. Then she saw Ben and smiled.

"Good morning Ben." She said, setting Emma in her playpen with the bottle. "I woke up to Emma crying from down the hall and got up to see what was wrong. By the way you shoild really lock your doors. Anyone could have just walked in and taken Emma." Ben nodded wearily.

"Yeah, okay." He said, slightly out of breath. Then he realized that he was standing in his boxers. Then he looked at Brooke, who was standing in the kitchen making coffee. She wore a pink nightgown that reached about halfway down her calf and only reached to the point where her cleavage was showing. The top part had a black trim and the whole thing was held up by two thin straps that rested on her shoulders. Her hair was in billows of curls that Ben hadn't seen in a long time, for she always straightened her hair and she had no makeup on. Ben had never seen her so, bare. She was a girl who always covered up. In his opinion, she looked great. Sexy even. And that was not something he thought all the time. Brooke made the coffee then caught Ben looking at her.

"Ben? Is something wrong?" Then she looked down at her clothes and chuckled, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"Oh my goodness." she murmured, looking adorable. "I was in such a rush to get over here, I completely forgot to get dressed. Please allow me to at least get a robe on and then we can spend the whole day in our pajamas." Then she ran out of the apartment and Ben sat down, wondering if had just imagined how nice it would be if Brooke kissed him.


	9. Ben and Brooke's Date

Ben couldn't get over what he had thought about Brooke. And he kept thinking it too. Finally, he decided to ask her to dinner. So he sent Emma over to Bonnie's, Tucker over to Vanessa's, and Danny to Riley's so that he could have the whole apartment to himself. First, he made a turkey dinner with green beans and mashed potatoes and thick heavy gravy. He put a dark red tablecloth down and set a flower pot with dark red roses in it and candles. He played some classical music softly in the background and spread out rose petals everywhere. He even got a bottle of red wine with fancy cups and everything and dressed nice for the occasion. He wore a dark red, button down shirt with jeans and brown loafers. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Brooke! She was here already! Ben quickly poured himself a glass of wine and lay on his side on the couch, propping his head up with his hand. "Ben are you home? You invited me over for dinner."

"It's open." He said casually. She walked in wearing a a white short sleeved button down shirt, skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. She was awfully surprised to see Ben and the apartment in this sort of state.

"Whoa. Is Tucker having a date with Vanessa here or something?" She asked. Ben stood.

"No. Its just you and me tonight." He said. Then he set down his cup and brought over the bottle of wine.

"Would you like some?" He asked her. She nodded and he poured her a glass, then handed it to her. She looked at him.

"What's this all about?" Ben looked at his feet and causally chuckled.

"Oh well you know. We've just known each other since we were kids and we've never really tried the whole dating thing. I thought tonight, why not?" She gave him a look.

"Is this because of what happened this morning with me in my nightgown?" She asked accusingly. He shook his head.

"No of course not. Why would you think that?" She bought that, and he led her over to the table where they sat and ate the turkey. The turkey may have been a little undercooked, but Brooke was nice enough to not say anything. Then he led her over to the couch and put on a romantic movie. She curled up against him.

"Ben, I never thought this before, but I think I'm in love with you." She murmured sleepily. Ben covered her in a New York Rangers throw blanket and she fell asleep. Ben smiled and was sure he had found the right girl. Then he too fell asleep. And when Danny came home that night with Tucker, it was a bit of a shock. Tucker walked in first and almost screamed at the sight, but Danny, who gasped, covered Tucker's mouth and lifted him up on accident. The two of them looked at each other in shock as Danny took his hand away from Tucker's mouth. They never expected Ben and Brooke. Tucker looked from the two on the couch, then at Danny, then back, then at Danny again. Danny did the same thing.

"Oh hell no!" Tucker said as Danny dropped him. "Ben and Brooke! That cannot happen! They will break up and it will ruin our friendship!" But Danny thought differently.

"C'mon Tucker. Give em a chance. Ben and Brooke have been searching for the right one for a long time. Maybe they were looking in all the wrong places." Then both men went to bed, Tucker still not believing that this would work.

●●●●●The Next Day●●●●●

When Ben and Brooke woke up, they found Danny in the kitchen getting orange juice and Tucker drinking coffee. When Danny saw them awake, he smiled.

"Morning Sleepyheads." He said teasingly. Ben smiled back at him, rubbing his eyes as Brooke sat upcand rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Hey Danny. Hey Tuck. Brooke and I were just hanging out last night." Brooke looked at her watc and gasped.

"Shoot! I'm late! I gotta get to work!" Then she stood up and got ready to leave. Ben led her to the front door and she turned to him.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you last night Ben. It was wonderful." Then she kissed him, just as Bonnie walked in with Emma.

"Oh HELL no!" She screeched. Brooke and Ben broke off their kiss and Brooke dashed out the door, leaving Ben in a daze.


	10. Oh HELL No!

\Ben stood there in a daze while Bonnie stood there, glaring at him. If she hadn't been holding Emma, her arms would have been crossed.

"Oh HELL no! You are NOT dating Brookelyn Rucker! That is NOT an option!" She yelled as she went around the dazed Ben and set Emma on the floor.

"Did you see that? She kissed me. After the first date!" Ben had paid zero attention to Bonnie and was freaking out. "Guys, I think I'm finally in love!" He said, jumping up and doing a happy dance around the living room. Bonnie smacked him across the face, freeing from his love trance.

"Ben, you are not in love, with Brooke, okay? You, are not going to date her. She is not the one." Ben looked at her incredulously.

"Mom, I've known her since middle school. She's always been the one to attract all the guys! I want to be that lucky one who gets to date her!" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Yes, she is that girl who attracts all the guys. And that's the reason that I don't want you dating her. She will cheat on you and break your heart. And as much as I want you to learn that girls will break your heart and make you hurt, you are not going to learn that by getting Brooke Rucker pregnant and her leaving her kid on your doorstep! Remember that? There's proof that it was done sitting there on the rug!" She pointed and Ben looked at Emma, who was eating one of her blocks. Then he turned back to Bonnie.

"Mom, don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. And I've stocked up on condoms since Angela. So if anything happens, I'll be ready! Emma is not going to have any half-siblings. " Bonnie crossed her arms.

"I cannot wait to say I told you so."


	11. How To Tell A Girl You Love Her

Brooke and Ben were becoming a closer couple and Danny was jealous. Ben had probably just found the right girl, but Danny couldn't seem to hit it off with the girl he had his eye on. Riley. In his eyes, she had always seemed to be the most perfect girl in the world, fat or thin, lawyer or high school geek. He remembered when he was in high school how he used to write about her in his journal, calling her Girl X, so that if anyone read it, they wouldn't know. One day, aftershe had left from grabbing something that she had forgotten in the apartment, Danny had just sat there and stared at her. Then Brooke walked in from Emma's room and found him, looking longing at the door and felt a pang of jealousy. She'd known Ben, Danny and Riley since their senior year of high school, when she'd moved in and she'd had her eyes set on Danny forever. But now she was with Ben and she was happy. For tbe most part. So when saw Danny sitting on the couch, looking sad that Riley had to leave, her blood boiled, but she stayed calm and went up to him.

"Yo, Danny. You alright?" She asked him. Danny sighed and turned to her.

"Brooke, how would you want a guy to tell you that he loves you?" Her heart fluttered, but she kept a straight face.

"Well, I would love for him to come up to me in a nice, romantic place, take my hands, and tell me exactly how he felt for me. NP hesitation, and no stutters, except for the nervous ones. Just straight to the point." She said this with such a faraway look, Danny grew worried.

"Did, did I ask a personal question?" He asked her. She shook her head, rather distantly.

"No. Its just that, Ben never did that for me. He did a stereotype sort of thing." Danny patted her shoulder.

"Well, maybe someday, Ben might do it, and give you a great big shiny ring. I'm sure of it." She looked at him, smiled, then gave him a hug.

"thanks Danny. I needed that."


	12. The Crazy Guy

Danny was a rather famous hockey player. And sometimes, famous people have crazy people that like them a LOT. One such guy, was called Tim Renner. Tim wasn't that bad, he was just really out of hand sometimes. And that got him into trouble a lot. His biggest problem with getting out of hands was with how much he liked Danny. Danny was his favourite hockey player and he took that to an extent. He wanted to be able to be Danny's bodyguard. Tim was an exceptionally strong guy, and he wanted to be able to protect his favourite player. The thing was, Danny didn't WANT a bodyguard. He was happy being able to take care of himself. Unfortunately, Tim didn't like this and kept bothering Danny about it. He once even tackled Danny and had to be dragged away by security guards. Danny had told his friends about this and they had all agreed to help him. Then one day, Danny, Tucker, Ben, Riley, and Brooke went out for lunch. Bonnie had Emma and the four of them had gone to the bar where Ben and Brooke worked. That's when Tim showed up. When he walked in, all you heard was a high pitch squeal.

"DANNY WHEELER!" Then he ran over, as if to give Danny a hug, but Ben stopped him.

"No way buddy." He said. Tim looked confused at them.

"Who are you all? Why are _you_ with the famous Danny Wheeler?" They all looked at each other.

"His best friend." Riley said, pointing to Danny.

"His brother." Said Ben, also pointing at Danny.

"Their roommate." Tucker said, pointing the brothers.

"His girlfriend." Brooke said lastly, pointing at Ben. Tim looked befuddled at them, then grabbed both Riley and Brooke's wrists, pulling them over beside him.

"Hey!" Riley shouted.

"What the hell!" Brooke yelped. Both girls were trying to free themselves, but Tim worked out.

"Let em go, Tim!" Ben shouted, angrily. Danny stepped up.

"I'll only let them go if I can be your bodyguard!" Tim shouted at Danny. Danny looked at the girls. The woman he had a crush on forever and his best friend.

"Don't do it Danny!" Brooke shouted.

"Ben! Call the cops!" Riley shouted. Ben pulled out his phone, but as he did, Tim ran out of the bar, dragging Riley and Brooke out with him.

"He's getting away!" Tucker shouted.

"Oh no he's not!" Danny pulled Tucker on his back piggyback style, grabbed Ben's wrist and dragged him out of the bar while Ben called the police _._ Meanwhile, Tim has brought the girls to a white van, where he tied them together back to back and had thrown a sack over their heads so that they couldn't see.

"You're crazy!" Brooke screamed as Tim got into the driver's seat and started to drive away. But when he looked in his rearview mirror, all he saw was Danny, and Tucker, and Ben, in the car behind him. They were catching up!

"Aw crap!" He hit the pedal as hard as he could, but it didn't seem fast enough.

"Ya know ladies? This ain't worth it. I'm gonna have to drop ya off here." Then he threw a brick on the gas pedal, reached back, and opened the back door of the van! Riley and Brooke screamed as they flew out of the back of the van and onto the road, the can driving away. Danny stopped the car just before it hit them and the three guys ran over to their friends. When they lifted the sack, they found both girls with their hair destroyed, Brooke with a cut on her forehead, and Riley with a split lip. And both of their legs were hurt. Ben picked up Brooke bridal style and gave her a peck on the lips while Danny did the same to Riley, but without the peck. They took to girls to the hospital to get stitched up. While they were there, the guys saw on the TV that Tim was arrested and taken to a mental institution. They all sighed in relief in unison. Then they saw Brooke and Riley both coming out with crutches and they all went home. It had been a long day.


	13. Tucker and Brooke's One Night Stand

(Warning! This chapter may be graphic! Don't read out loud!)

Tucker had just broken up with his girlfriend and he was ready for some ladies. So he went out to a party with Brooke, who was the only one who wasn't busy and he someone with him to show off his flirting. At least, that what he said. Brooke was sure that he was just nervous because he hadn't been able to hook up with anyone since Vanessa. So she went with him to the party and he pretended to flirt with her. A bunch of other girls came around and began to flirt with him and he was loving it! Brooke was also having fun, getting a little tipsy and flirting with all these girls' boyfriends. But the more and more they had to drink, the more and more all these other people weren't looking at nice and Brooke and Tucker were having fun with each other. Soon, they had a lot of friends who were willing to drive them home. So when they got upstairs, they looked at each other. They didn't want to go into the apartment Tucker shared with Ben and Danny, for they had some ideas forming in their drunken minds. So instead, they went down the hall to Brooke's way smaller apartment. In her apartment, there was a kitchen that had a regular fridge and a mini fridge made solely for alcohol. She had an end table with chairs around it for a kitchen table with a counter separating it from the living room. In the living room, she had a huge, beer stained red couch and a giant white chair that looked bowl shaped and a huge flat screened TV. behind the living room was the bed with a curved metal bed frame and a dark red duvet comforter and tan pillows that used to be white. The floor was hardwood with a red rug underneath of the bed and two black nightstands with white lamps on them. It definitely looked like a bachelorette pad. As they walked in, Tucker turned around and slammed into Brooke, kissing her and fondling her hard, shutting the door behind her. She returned the kiss while ripping his shirt in half and rubbing his small abs. He reached down her pants and stuck his hand into her panties, rubbing her clit. They sort of waddled over to the bed in this position and she pushed him down, unbuckling his belt. And it was all downhill from there.

Ben woke up and was about to wrap his arm around Brooke and wake her up with a good morning kiss, but was shocked when he saw she wasn't there. That was queer. She had started sleeping with him now, so why she wasn't there now was beyond him. So he climbed out of bed, got dressed, and went next door to her apartment and knocked the door, grinning.

"Oh Broooke. Brooke Bunny? It's me! Your Ben Bear!" He called, using their pet names. When she didn't answer, he unlocked the door, using his key that she had given him. When he entered, his face went into shock when he saw his best friend and his girlfriend lying together naked in bed!

"Oh my god!" He shouted. Brooke and Tucker immediately say up, Brooke holding the blanket to her chest. She looked at Tucker, then Ben, then herself, and she screamed. Tucker did the same, and he screamed. Soon they were all screaming. Then Ben stopped to yell, "what the hell is going on here!?" Brooke took the blanket and swung her legs over, fumbling to get her clothes without taking off the blanket.

"Ben! It's not what you think!" She cried. Ben just stood there, his mouth gaping. "Please, let me explain." She begged, but he ran out of the room and back to his apartment. Brooke quickly got dressed and ran over to the apartment, unlocking the door with her key. She dashed in and ran up to Ben. "Ben please, listen to me! This was an accident! Ben, I swear! Tucker and I got drunk! It was an accident!" Ben wouldn't even face her. "Ben, for the gods' sakes, listen to me!" Suddenly, Ben swung around and smacked her across the face! She fell to the ground screaming, Danny standing in the kitchen feeding Emma, looking shocked and covering the baby's eyes. Meanwhile, Ben was yelling at Brooke. Nobody had known this, Ben had had a few drinks himself the night before.

"Goddammit Brooke! Can't you tell I'm done having this conversation!? Just get the hell out of my house!" Brooke looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she stood and ran, passing a stumbling Tucker on the way. "And you better pray to the GODS that you aren't pregnant!" Ben shouted as a last message. There was a sound of a slamming door, which indicated her in her apartment. Tucker took the hint and hid in his room. Danny went up to Ben and punched him in the face. Be n looked at him, shocked. "What the hell was that for!?" He shouted, angrily.

"For being cruel to Brooke! She's our friend! Your girlfriend! And you went and treated her like that!" Ben wiped the blood from his nose and backed up. After all, Danny was like two feet taller than him.

"She's a cheating bitch." Ben stated.

"She was drunk! And so was Tucker, and so the hell were you! It could have been either of you!" Then he turned and headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ben demanded. Danny turned back to him.

"I'm going to apologise to my friend, and make sure she's okay. And you, are going to stay here, and take care of your child." Then Danny left and went over to Brooke's apartment, where he slowly opened the door and went in. He heard crying coming from behind a closed door and went in to see Brooke sobbing, kneeling beside a toilet filled with vomit, a pregnancy test in her hand. Danny looked at it and it said negative. He pushed her hair away from her sweaty, tear stained face and hugged her. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh Danny. Last night, I knew what was happening. It's a bit blurry, but I knew what was happening, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I let it happen." Danny patted her back comfortingly.

"Sssshhh. It's okay. You just wait, he'll come crawling back to you." She looked at him.

"That's not what I want." She murmured. "I want last night to disappear. _I_ want to disappear."


	14. Ben Goes Crazy

The next few days turned into weeks that slowly went by. Brooke never came over anymore, and Ben always seemed pissed off at everything. Danny felt like he was the middle man, even though it seemed that Brooke had cut herself off from them completely. She barely talked to _Riley_ , let alone the guys and Bonnie. She didn't even go to work because Ben was there. And as the days went by, Ben was starting to feel bad. After all, he'd done something just as stupid, and that mistake was sitting in a high chair in his kitchen named Emma. So he went over to her apartment and knocked on her door. No answer.

"Brooke, I know you're in there, I can hear Hannah Montana." He said.

"It's open." A voice called. He opened the door and found Brooke sitting on her couch, the TV tuned to the Disney Channel, a small glass of orange juice in her hands and a tattered red blanket across her lap. She wore a long sleeved blue striped shirt and her hair was straightened, which caught Ben by surprise. She didn't turn away from the TV as she spoke.

"What'd you want Ben? I already told you, I'm not pregnant with Tucker's baby." He sighed, plunking down next to her.

"Brooke, I came to apologise. I was stupid to think that was all your fault. And it's not Tucker's either. You guys went out for a good time and bit off more than you could chew." Then he lifted the glass out of her hand, set it on the end table, and took her hand into his own. "Brooke, will you take me back?" She looked at him and blushed.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but no." Ben gasped.

"What? H-how come?" Then a tall, rather handsome man walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. He was African American, with short hair, a cleaned shaved face and a chiselled chin and cheeks. And he had a six pack and decent sized biceps. Brooke gasped and flipped around.

"Brooke, who's this guy?" The two men asked at the same time, the other man's voice booming over Ben's. Brooke covered her face with her hands.

"Bryan, this Ben. He's my _ex_ boyfriend and Danny's little brother. Ben, this is my new boyfriend Bryan. I met him t weeks ago at one of Danny's hockey practices. He's on the team with Danny." Ben barely heard that last part as he stared at Bryan. Bryan walked over and held out his hand, smiling.

"Very nice to finally meet you, Ben. Danny talks about quite often." He said in that deep, manly voice of his. Ben nodded, mumbling a hello. Brooke sighed in relief.

"Alright, you two me, we're all friends, yay!" She said hurriedly stood up and began to pull Ben off the couch and towards the door. "Now Ben has to go!" She dragged him into the hallway and shut the door. That's when Ben noticed she wasn't wearing pants.

"Okay, we need to talk!" Ben said. She smacked him across the face.

"Shut up! I don't want Bryan hearing!" She whisper-shouted. "Why are you here!?"

"I can over to apologise! I wanted to get back together with you!" He whisper-shouted back.

"Well it's too late for that now, Wheeler!" He looked upset.

"But Brooke, it was a stupid mistake!"

"Yeah, that you overreacted too! Now go home, and stay out of my business!" Then she went back inside the apartment and slammed the door. Ben drudged home to find Danny feeding Emma. Ben pointed at him.

"You!" He ran at Danny and tried to put him in a headlock, but Danny just pushed him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ben! Calm down." Danny said. Ben jabbed him with his finger.

"I can't calm down! Because, one of _your_ little hockey friends, is down the hall, _sleeping with Brooke!_ " Danny's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Alright Bryan!" Ben looked flabbergasted.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?" He shouted. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah. I invited Brooke to my practice, because she seemed lonely, and I noticed that Bryan kept talking to her and seeming to show off at her. So, I told him to ask her out and he did." Ben groaned.

"I was going to ask her to get back together with me!" He shouted. Danny's smile disappeared in an instance.

"Oh." Ben smacked him head on a wall.

"God! Now I'll never be able to get back together with her."


	15. The New Guy

Brooke began hang out at the guys house more often, but always with Bryan. Ben tried going out, but he always ended up turning back to Brooke. Danny was still trying to get Riley's attention and Bonnie was being Bonnie. As the days went by, Ben found himself comparing himself to Bryan. Bryan was tall and manly while Ben was short and still had baby face. Bryan had a clear permanent record while Ben had an accidental baby. Bryan was a hockey player while Ben worked at a bar. And something that rather irked Ben, was that Bryan always called Brooke, Brookelyn. Sure he called her sweetie or honey, or something, but normally it was always Brookelyn. Ben also noticed that Brooke was a bit more, prim, since she met Bryan. She often wore a tight skirt that reached her knees and some business type shirt, or a day dress. She had never done that for Ben. She was herself around Ben. But he didn't like the changes she had taken for Bryan.

A few months, almost a year later, it was Christmas time. Everyone was super excited. Ben and Danny were cleaning up the apartment. They were having an early Christmas party because a bunch of them were going away for Christmas and they all wanted to give out Christmas gifts to each other before they left. So Ben put a Santa Claus costume on and dressed Emma up in a red, white, and green dress as people began to arrive. There weren't many people. Just some people from work, Brooke and Bryan. Riley was there, and so was Bonnie too. They all listened to the Christmas music and ate the cookies that Tucker had made. They laid presents under the Christmas tree that stood in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Soon, about around the time everyone was really close to getting drunk off the eggnog, Ben decided it was a good idea to open some presents. So he had everyone gather around the couch and open gifts. He felt very happy to be in this crowd of good people, but at the same time, even after so long, wanted to be that guy with his arm wrapped around Brooke. She sat on the floor in the corner by the TV, curled up next to Bryan, who sat crisscross with his hand around her and her head on his shoulder. Then Ben shook the feeling away. He was trying to get over Brooke. He'd been trying for nearly a year now. After everyone had opened presents, Ben stood up with Emma.

"Alright everyone, say goodnight to Emma. She's gotta go to bed if she wants to see Grandpa while he's still alive tomorrow. When Grandma doesn't kill him." He said in a singsong voice, taking Emma's small hand and waving to everyone. Everyone stood up and waved goodbye to Emma and Ben as they gathered their coats, but Bryan cleared his throats

"Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention please? I want everyone to witness this." Everyone looked at him as he pulled a small box out of his pocket, then turned to Brooke. "Brookelyn, I've known you for almost a year, but it feels like forever." He got down on one knee and Brooke gasped. "And I've thought this through and decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He held up the small box. "A beautiful, responsible, loving, young woman." Then he popped the box open and there sat a small diamond ring. "Brookelyn, will you marry me?" She covered her gasping mouth, then nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you!" He smiled and stood, then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The crowd cheered and clapped for them, until they heard a big crash, and turned to see Ben had punched a hole in the wall. He looked at them as they stared at his dust covered arm.

"Sorry. Just gotta little overexcited there." He mumbled. Brooke felt dread as she stared at his hand. She was worried what was going to happen next.

(What the actual eff! He proposed! Ring the wedding bells! Throw the rice! Pour the champagne! Bring us single ladies some tissues because we have lost a member of the Single Pringle club and we're crying our eyes out! Can't wait for next time! Stay tuned!)


	16. Ben Punched A Hole In The Wall Why?

Brooke stared at her apartment as the movers packed all of her things into boxes. She was going sell all of her furniture after the wedding and move in with Bryan. She felt rather icky as she watched all of her things get packed up. She was moving from her rather run down, messy, yet comforting apartment, to a clean, modern, sort of prim house meant to make a family. Brooke was happy she was getting married, but she wasn't sure she was so ready.

That was when Riley came in. She knocked on the open door, startling Brooke.

"Hey there, Mrs. Sealer." She said teasingly, using Bryan's last name. Brooke grinned.

"Hey, Riley." Riley came over, grabbed by the shoulders, and gave her a small shake.

"C'mon! You, need a girls night! You've been hanging out with Bryan and the guys way too much! You and I are going to have your bachelorette party!" Brooke laughed.

"Just you and me?" She inquired. Then Bonnie came in, carrying Emma.

"Heyo!" She called. Brooke crossed her arms and gave Riley a look, who shrugged.

"I thought it'd be fun to bring Bonnie along! And three girls for a bachelorette party isn't that much fun, so we'll bring the girl who brings in all the cutest guys!" Bonnie nodded.

"That's right! Momma needs herself a man! And Emma's the best in the biz, especially for the, young grandma act." She said, waving to one of the movers. Brooke laughed again.

"A girls night is just what I need! Let me pull out a better outfit and then we'll head out!" She headed for Ben, Danny, and Tucker's where she had left some of her clothes-the rest being at Bryan's already-, but Bonnie and Riley stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" She looked at her two friends in surprise.

"This is your day, and we are going to go and buy some pretty new outfits!" Bonnie nodded, bobbing Emma up and down. Brooke shrugged.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Riley shouted, then they pulled Brooke out the door and down the stairs, cheering the whole way there.

 **BDBS**

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked, coming out of the dressing room with Emma. "Is it slutty enough?" Brooke and Riley gave each other a look.

"Um, Bonnie? Emma's only a few months old. I don't think she needs to look slutty yet." Riley told her, staring at Emma's minidress. It really was a minidress. They had been look for a cute new outfit for Emma and found baby minidresses.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's never too early to start." Then she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Emma in the sparkly, sleeveless, purple minidress and the tiny heels. "Baby's First Minidress!" She cried out. Then Riley pulled Brooke into the women's section.

"While Bonnie plays with Emma, you and I are going to find you a new minidress!" Then she began to flip through the racks and scan the walls. "Something that says, 'sexy, but spoken for', but also something that says 'spoken for, but flirty'." Then she pulled a little black dress out of a pile in front of mannequin. "Perfect!" Then she dragged Brooke over to a changing room, where Brooke got into the dress. It definitely looked sexy. The neckline was low with the sides opened up and the skirt was short. The back had a cross pattern and her hair fell across her semi bare shoulders. She stepped out of the dressing room, presenting the dress to the others.

"Woo-hoo!" Bonnie yelped, looks at Brooke, who blushed. Riley gasped from where she putting Emma in her stroller.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke! You look amazing!" She cried.

"Thanks, guys." She muttered. Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Wait, this is _not_ the Brooke Rucker, almost Sealer, I know. What's up?" Brooke sighed.

"That's just it." Riley tilted her head.

"Huh?" Brooke sighed again.

"Rucker, almost Sealer. After the wedding, there'll be so many things I won't be single anymore. I'm used to being able to go out with my friends, flirt shamelessly, get some free drinks, get drunk and dance around like it was my birthday, then wake up the next morning with the worst hangover ever. Now, I don't know if I can do that anymore. Last time I did that while in relationship, I had sex with my boyfriend's best friend and it ruined our relationship. And now, I don't want that to happen again." Riley put her arms around Brooke.

"Brooke, you're going to be fine." Bonnie nodded, patting Brooke's shoulder.

"When I got married, I knew that I was going to lose, and gain somethings. I may have lost the right to flirt with anybody, though let's be real, I did it anyway, I got Danny out of it, right?" Both girls looked at her.

"What about Ben?" Riley asked. Bonnie waved that away.

"He was born because the cat ate all my birth control pills." The girls looked at each other, then sighed.

"Still, I don't even know if I'm ready to marry this man. We've only been dating for a year." Riley patted her shoulder.

"Well, you don't worry. We'll be here every step of the way." Brooke hugged the two tightly.

"Thanks guys." Then they went to find Bonnie a dress. It was party time!


	17. Girls Night Shopping

While the girls were going out for a night of minidresses, drinking, hooking up, and future hangovers, the guys were taking Bryan out for drinking as well. Ben was reluctant to come, but Danny made him come. They drove out to a bar that wasn't where Ben worked and they grabbed a table. Tucker clapped his hands together.  
"Alright! I'm gonna go get some drinks! Don't flirt without me!" He said cheerfully, then ran off to the bar. Ben laughed, but was still barely looking at at Bryan. Danny was still laughing at Tucker.  
"Man, there are a load of babes around here!" Bryan chuckled.  
"Yes there are. But none of them compare to the beauty of Brookelyn." Ben groaned.  
"Oh, let it go! We get it! You're getting married!" Unfortunately for Ben, the whole bar heard and they all cheered. One guy came over and patted Bryan on the back.  
"Congrats man! How'd you manage that?" Bryan chuckled.  
"I just found the right girl, is all. She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's responsible." Ben mocked him silently, then Danny punched him on the shoulder. Ben looked at Danny in shock.  
"What was that for!?"  
"Lay, off." Danny told him. "Bryan and Brooke are happy. Can't you be happy for them?" Ben sighed.  
"I just wish they weren't getting married. I hate that I blew it with Brooke over a mistake. I mean, I'm a single dad who works at bar living with my hockey playing brother and my best friend. And I reacted like that to something she did drunk." he sighed again. "I just wish I could've stopped myself." Danny shook his head.  
"I think you had ever right to react the way you did. Except for the hitting her, calling her a cheating bitch, and getting drunk in front of your child." Ben nodded, agreeing with him.  
"Yeah, that might have been what tipped the scale." Then Tucker came back over with a tray of about forty shots and Bryan turned away from all the guys he was talking to.  
"We struck gold!" Tucker told them. "I got ten shots for everyone, so no fighting!" Then he grabbed a shot and went on the dance floor, gesturing for the guys to follow him. "C'mon, Bryan! Usually there are strippers, but instead we have ladies who take their time!" Bryan and stood up, following Tucker, followed by Ben and Danny. The four guys got on the floor and four girls found them.  
"Well now." A blonde girl in a silver mini dress said to her three friends. "Four lonely girls. Four lonely looking guys." The guys chuckled. Ben leaned towards the blonde.  
"Well, there are three eligible men in this four, I being one of them." The blonde giggled.  
"Well, aren't you just the flirt?" Meanwhile, two brown skinned girls, one with short straight hair and one with long wavy hair went over to Tucker and Bryan, lifting their arms and putting themselves under them. Tucker and Bryan looked at each other.  
"Aw, hell yeah!" Tucker shouted, taking his girl by the hand and spinning her around to the music. A last girl with brunette hair came over and pulled Danny onto the dance floor. Danny was happy with.  
That's how it was for a few hours. Just four guys with four girls. But the girl that Bryan was with, whose name was Gina, was getting a little close for comfort for him. He pushed her off of him.  
"Please, Gina. I'm kind of engaged. I'm just here for my bachelor's party." She grinned, pulling at the tie he wore.  
"I know. And since you don't have any strippers, I'm the next best thing." Then she pushed Bryan against the bar and made out with him. Bryan's eyes widened as he tried to push her off. From where he was dancing with the blonde, Ben could see what was going on. He made his way over, pushing past the girl, pulled Gina off of Bryan, and punched Bryan across the face! Bryan fell to the ground and looked up at Ben in surprise.  
"Are you kidding me!? You're getting married to Brooke!" Bryan stood up.  
"Ben! She got on me!" Bryan shouted, a crowd gathering around.  
"Yeah I did." Gina growled seductively, a huge grin on her face.  
"I'll deal with you later!" Ben shouted at the girl.  
"Ben! It was only a kiss!" The blonde shouted.  
"Yeah! A kiss! A kiss that he's supposed to have shared with Brooke!" Ben's face was red.  
"Ben?" He looked at the crowd and saw Brooke herself. Behind her was Bonnie, Riley, and Emma. His face softened. Bryan looked shocked.  
"Brookelyn!" He said, sitting up.  
"Brooke!" Ben exclaimed. She turned to Bonnie, who wore a mauve mini dress with sleeves that fell down her shoulders.  
"You said that we were going to a bar you were sure that the guys wouldn't be here!" Bonnie made a burn sound.  
"Yeah, I only know this other bar. The other is the one Ben works at." Brooke sighed, then walked back into the crowd.  
"Brooke, wait..." Ben went to follow her, but Riley stopped him.  
"Ben, haven't you done enough?" Then she and Bonnie walked away, taking Emma with them.  
(Sorry about no update last week, guys. I was having trouble writing this chapter)


	18. The Bachelors

"And that is Emma's fifth diaper of my wedding day that I had to change because Ben is doing God knows what, Danny is out helping Riley, Tucker is clipping his gross toenails with what used to be my clippers, and Bonnie is filming me change Emma's fifth diaper of my wedding day." Brooke narrated to Bonnie's camera. Bonnie grinned at her from behind the camera.  
"And that was gold! Nice job, Brooke!" Brooke gave her a look as she pulled Emma's pants back up.  
"That wasn't gold. That was the truth." She told Bonnie. "Tucker you can keep the clippers!" She called as she walked down the hall with Emma.  
"Thank you!" Tucker called back from the bathroom. As they walked into the living room, Danny and Riley walked in with Riley and Emma's dresses and Danny's suit.  
"We're home!" Brooke smiled at them.  
"Great! Let's get Emma ready." Then she set Emma on a stool and covered the little girl's ears.  
"Ben, get the hell over it and get your ass ready! I'm not waiting around for you!" She shouted. She couldn't believe that Ben was sulking on her wedding day.  
Ben came out in his boxers, his dress shirt stained with beer, and about half awake.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked. Brooke moved her hands from Emma's ears to Emma's eyes.  
"Ben. What happened last night?" Riley asked. He shrugged.  
"I went out for a beer. Woke up like this. And with this," he held up a pink, lacy bra. "Over my eyes." Brooke sighed, went over and yanked off his shirt, then tossed it to Bonnie.  
"You. Get that dry cleaned. You," She pointed at Riley. "Get Emma and yourself ready. You," She pointed at Danny. "Get yourself ready. And you," She pointed at Ben. "Better pray that the rest of your suit is clean." Then she dragged him down the hall and dug around his room until she found the rest of his suit. Then she went to the kitchen, filled a glass with water, then ran back and splashed in Ben's face!  
"Gah! What was that for?" He asked, now much more awake.  
"For the smell, and to wake you up." She told him, then threw him his pants, suit jacket, and tie. "Now get dressed! And hurry! We have mere hours to get to the church!" That was when she went back into the living room and groaned.  
"Dear God, Ben! What did you feed this child?"  
"Carrot mush." He called back. Brooke groaned again.  
"Ben, you know that stuff upsets her stomach!"  
"No I didn't." He said, clearly confused. "Did you guys know this?" He called to Danny and Tucker. They both shook their heads at Brooke. Brooke reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, then scrolled through her texts.

"Hey guys. Just to let you know, Emma shouldn't eat carrot mush. It upsets her stomach." She read. Ben came in wearing just his pants and looked over her shoulder, to see his name in a group chat, next to Danny and Tucker. Tucker looked through his own phone, then chuckled.  
"So that's what that was about." He said. "You know, I get so many texts a day, being Mary Hart's producer, that I never know which text is from which." Brooke looked at Danny. He shrugged.  
"I forgot." Brooke sighed, then smiled, messing up Ben's hair like he was a little kid.  
"You three are hopeless." She told them, trying not to look at Ben's bare chest. "What would you do without me?"  
"They're going to have to figure out." Bonnie told them, coming with the camera in one hand and Brooke's dress in the other, a new shirt for Ben over her shoulder. "With you getting married, Bryan's gonna wanna start a family, and that means Busy Brooke!" She gave Brooke a look. "I remember Busy Bonnie." Then she made a disgusted face. "I'm still Busy Bonnie." Brooke rolled her eyes as she took her dress.  
"C'mon you guys." She told them. "We've got to get to the church before Bryan decides to marry one of the bridesmaids!" They all laughed, except for Ben, who chuckled quietly. Somehow or another, he had managed to land a spot as one of Bryan's groomsmen.  
"You've been very kind and very good about this whole thing, seeing as Brooke is your ex." Bryan had told him. Ben remembered the disbelief he had felt as he grabbed his dress jacket and tie. Danny already had his on, he just needed to button it, and Tucker disappeared into his back bedroom to change. Brooke, who was in a pair of hot pink sweatpants and a white shirt she had stolen from Danny, picked up Emma and put her into her stroller, then they all went down to the church, where Bryan stood by the front door, smiling. Brooke smiled when she saw him.  
"Bryan!" She said, going over to him. He went the rest of the way and gave her a kiss. Then he looked at her happily.  
"So, are you ready?" He asked her. She tilted her head.  
"For what?" He laughed.  
"To get married, of course! To be together forever!" Her smiled wavered, but she nodded.  
"Oh, right! Of course!" She told him. But Ben could see that she wasn't ready, not in the least, nor was he. He didn't want to lose Brooke. Even though she was his ex, she was still his best friend, and she was moving on from him.


	19. I Do?

"Brooke, you either need a towel or to quit sweating, because you look like you just got dunked in a pool and I need so much hairspray, I may start a fire from your body heat!" Bonnie told Brooke in the dressing room as she did her hair. Brooke sighed.  
"Sorry. But... Can I ask you something!?" Bonnie sat down across from Brooke at once.  
"Talk to me, honey." Brooke sighed again.  
"How did you know you were ready to get married? Like, was there someone on something else that made you feel you weren't ready for a life long commitment with Ben and Danny's dad?" Bonnie put her hand on Brooke's knee.  
"Brooke, honey, there is a fine line between what I did and what you are doing. I married him because I had his child and I knew that Danny needed his father. This was before I found out he was gay, by the way." She added. "You're marrying Bryan because you fell in love. You're going to be alright." Brooke nodded.  
"Yeah, but... What if... What I'm not in love with Bryan? Maybe... Maybe I like someone else?"  
"Then I get Bryan after the divorce." That was when Riley popped her head in.  
"Hey guys. We're walking down the aisle! Let's get going!" Then she hurried out. Brooke sighed, and she and Bonnie shuffled out of the dressing room.

 **BABYSITTER**

The wedding started with Riley and Bonnie, walking down the aisle as Brooke's bridesmaids, and Ben and Tucker as Bryan's groomsmen, Danny being the best man and already down at the front with Bryan.  
Brooke had allowed Riley and Bonnie to choose the dresses they wanted to wear for the wedding, and as Ben walked with Riley behind Tucker and Bonnie, he wasn't sure that was his smartest move.  
Bonnie was wearing what appeared to be her old prom dress. It was already enlarged since she was pregnant at the time, and she had cut it so purple frills covered just above her knees. It was sleeveless, and she kept winking at some of the younger men in the audience.  
Riley, however, looked amazing. She wore the same colour of dress, except her's went around her feet like a bell. The skirt was smooth, rather than frilly, and the straps on her shoulders had scrunched up, opaque material, a huge purple orchid holding her blonde hair in a curly bun style. Ben felt bad for Tucker. Really bad.  
They reached the end, and waited as one of Bryan's friend's son, Eli, came down the aisle with the rings on a satin pillow, then everyone stood up as Emma came down, toddling with the basket of petals, with Brooke right behind her. And no one could keep their eyes off of her. Her dress was gorgeous. Her train dragged behind her a couple of feet, the skirt smooth as fresh fabric. Around her waist was a white sparkling belt, and her bodice was covered in scrunched up, sparkling white material. In her hair was a white, flowery headband that held her veil that covered her face.  
When she and Emma reached the end, Ben took Emma over by him and gave her a teething ring to keep her busy.  
"Thanks for managing those steps." He whispered. "Now if you could do that at home, that'd be great!" Then he turned back to the procession, just as the pastor began to speak.  
"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  
Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." He then turned to Bryan.  
"Bryan, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Bryan looked to Eli for a moment, as if unsure, then nodded.  
"I do." Then the pastor turned to Brooke, who was sweating badly.  
"Brooke, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" She looked at Ben, Danny, and Emma for a moment, before nodding.  
"I do." Then the pastor turned to Danny.  
"May I have the rings?" Danny nodded, before turning to Eli and trying to take rings, but they were sewn into the pillow!  
Danny pulled, and Eli clutched the pillow tightly, until both rings went flying off and got lost!  
"Ouch!" Well, one was lost, anyway. "A ring landed in my hair!" Bonnie fussed.  
The men all got down and searched for the other ring, since all the women were in dresses. Brooke and Riley lifted up their skirts a little to see if the ring had rolled underneath. That was when Ben saw it. The ring was on the heel of Brooke's high heels! She must have stepped on it when she lifted her skirts.  
Ben wasted no time in lifting her ankle up, startling her, but she obliged. He pulled the ring off of her heel and stood up, face to face with her, and handed Brooke the ring.  
"Here." He said. Brooke blushed beneath her veil.  
"Thanks, Ben."  
"Are we going to finish the wedding now, Daddy?" Asked a little voice, very close to them. They all looked at Bryan, and looked down to see Eli tugging on his sleeve!  
"Daddy?" Brooke quipped. "Bryan, is there something you didn't tell me?" Bryan's dark cheeks turned red.  
"Yes. Brookelyn, I've been meaning to tell you... Eli is my son. My ex... She packed up her stuff and left, leaving him behind." Brooke took off her veil, and Ben could see she was about to cry.  
"So, what you're saying is, you've been lying to me? All this time? Perfect little Bryan screwed up but he won't admit it!"  
"Brookelyn, let's talk about this..." He said slowly, but she was done.  
"You know what?" She threw her veil on the ground and crushed it under her heel. "My name is _Brooke_! I don't wear pencil skirts and pretty shoes and nice shirts all the time! I don't sit still and let men hash it out! I drink while I watch Hannah Montana! Hell, I accidentally cheated on Ben with Tucker! I am a hot mess, and I am goddamn proud to be so!" Bryan was silent for a change. "So if you think its okay for you to hide the fact that you had a _child_ the whole time we were dating, its not! And don't think for one minute I'm marrying you anymore!" Then she stomped back up the aisle. "And I'm having the entire reception buffet sent to my apartment! Where I will drink it with whatever alcohol I so choose, and suffer the awful hangover, in the morning!" 

(And you all thought she was about to get married. 😂 Ha! No way! Not with Ben and Danny in the picture! I wouldn't marry nobody neither if I knew those two!)


	20. Just a Sleepover

"...Emma, whatever anybody tells you, Daddy and I just had a sleepover." Brooke told the baby the next day while she was watching her, then rethought that sentence. "In the same bed. Without clothes. And we didn't sleep most of the night. But just a fun night, that happened because Auntie Brooke and Daddy drank too much fun juice and will never happen again." She looked down at the baby, who stated up at her with wide eyes. "You're not buying this, are you?" Emma gave a small head shake, and whether it was voluntarily or not, Brooke took it as a hint. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Your Daddy is the type of guy who doesn't stick with the same girl for long, unless he's absolutely positive that she's the one. And the last time that had happened, it involved fun juice and your mom." Then she sighed. "What if I became your mom? Would you like that, Emma? If I married your daddy and became your mom?" Emma smiled and bounced up and down in her crib, and Brooke smiled back. "I'd like that too. But don't tell your daddy. He has his eye on a different girl, and I'm waiting for him to get it through his thick skull." That was when Emma looked behind Brooke, and Brooke sighed. "You're behind me, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am." Brooke turned around, covering her red face in embarrassment.  
"Oh, my god, Ben, forget everything that was just said-"  
"I didn't know you liked Ben like that." That wasn't Ben. Brooke looked up, and saw Danny standing there. Brooke sighed with relief.  
"Oh, my god, Danny, thank god its you!" She told him, falling back against the crib. "Why are you home so early?"  
"Practice ended early." He told her, crossing his arms. "Now, tell me more about this crush on Ben." Brooke shook her head.  
"No, its stupid." Danny walked over by her, picked up Emma's Lamby, and stuck it on his head, then grinned at her.  
"Nothing's stupid to a guy with a lamb on his head." He told her, and Brooke chuckled. "Now spill." Brooke shrugged, her face completely red.  
"Well, it only started back when he asked me out and we were on that date, I felt like I was in love with him. And, after that whole mess with Tucker and he yelled at me, it broke my heart. I felt torn in two, and I couldn't pull myself together. That's why I kept going to your practices. So that I wouldn't just be at home moping." Danny nodded, letting Lamby fall off of his head and back into the crib.  
"And just to be clear, this isn't just about Emma?" Brooke shook her head.  
"Of course not! Although..." Brooke turned back around and reached down into the crib, letting Emma grab her finger and played with it. "She's a big part of it. I love this little girl like she was my own. I can't imagine being without her." Danny put his hand on Brooke's shoulder comfortingly.  
"Hey, don't worry. Give Ben a bit of time." Brooke shrugged.  
"I don't know. I mean, we both know Riley has a crush on him too, and she's my best friend. I don't want to be in the way of her dreams." Danny suddely looked very uncomfortable, and leaned against the edge of the crib.  
"Oh, uh, I don't know about that. I mean, maybe Riley likes someone else!" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Like who? I mean, remember how she talked about him at the bar? She's obsessed with him! And I mean, don't you remember how she joined him at that ice cream bar? And it wasn't just because you got free sundaes with every shift." Danny shifted his weight, the crib creaking.  
"I know, but-"  
"Danny, watch out!" But the warning came too late. The crib fell over, and Emma tumbled out! Luckily, she fell on carpet and a pile of her blanket, so she wasn't hurt, but she wasn't very happy about her crib falling over, and began crying. "Oh, hang on Emma!" Brooke said, leaning down to pick her up, but Danny went for the same thing, and both of them banged heads!  
"Ow! I thought you were getting the bottle!" Brooke told him, rubbing her forehead. Danny pointed at her, rubbing his forehead.  
"I thought you were getting the bottle!"  
"Okay, I'll get the bottle, you get the baby." They said in unison, and then they both reached down again, and banged heads again!  
"Ah!" They shouted again, Emma howling.  
"Then I'll get the baby, you get the bottle." They tried again, and they banged heads a third time!  
"Ow!" They shouted again, then Brooke pointed at Danny.  
"You get the bottle." She told him. He pointed back.  
"You get the baby."  
"Deal." They said in unison, then they each stepped to the side, and Brooke picked up Emma while Danny picked up the bottle, and when they came up, they hit their heads a fourth time!  
"How!?" They shouted, hurrying out of the room, careful not to bend over anymore.  
When they reached the living room, they saw Bonnie standing there, looking confused and a little weirded out.  
"What just happened back there?" She asked. Brooke shook her head, carrying Emma over to her highchair, the little girl finally calming down.  
"Nothing. The crib fell over, but its been taken care of." Bonnie raised her eyebrows and shook her head.  
"Okay..."


	21. May Not Be Just a Sleepover

It had been nearly two months since the whole wedding incident, and Brooke needed a girl's night. Brooke may have been considered one of the guys, she still needed a girl's night. And since Bonnie was a heavy drinker and Riley was closer to her age, they were perfect girls to go out for a girl's night.

"Bon, you know I can buy my own dress, right?" Brooke asked that night in Bonnie's apartment. Bonnie glanced back at her.

"With what money? The money you earn staring at Ben with googly eyes?" Brooke gave her a look.

"Um, I don't think you should be talking about your son like that." Bonnie shrugged, then turned back to the closet, and almost immediately gasped pulled out a little pink dress.

"This is perfect!" Then she threw it to Brooke. "You've grown two bra sizes! You'll fit!" Brooke furrowed her eyes at Bonnie, concerned.

"How did you-"

"I dug through your laundry looking for cute clothes I could have." Brooke nodded, furrowing her eyebrows deeper as she slipped on the dress, finding that indeed, she fit into Bonnie's dress.

BABYSITTER

When they reached the club, Brooke and Riley entered in looking fierce, Riley in a flaring red dress with sparkles across her chest.

Brooke looked over at Riley, smiling, her newly cleaned teeth shining pearly white in the lights.

"Ready to kick some chick ass and get some hot guys?" She asked. Riley nodded confidently.

"Heck yeah!" Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, don't you think we should let Mrs. Wheeler out of the cab?" Brooke shook her head.

"Nah! The driver'll open the door and let her skirt out." Then she held up some car keys. "When he finds his keys!" Riley gasped, laughing hard as her face turned pink.

Then the two went deeper into the club, where Brooke found a couple of her old friends.

"Hey! Sheila!" She called, pulling Riley over. "I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" Sheila looked to Brooke, blinking a few too many times for her to really be Brooke's friend.

"Brooke! How, charming to see you!" She said, looking slightly disdainful. "I've been alright. Finally got my divorce with Michael after you two had sex in my bathroom, then you took him with you on your trip to Mexico with your other boyfriends." Brooke stiffened as she stole a drink from the guy next to her and took a deep drink.

"Ah right, yes." She said, losing her nerve a bit. "Well, um, they have names, Ben and Tucker, and they are not my boyfriends. They are friends, who just so happen to be boys!" The other woman laughed.

"Oh puh-lease, Brooke! I know you and Ben Wheeler were dating for a while!" She told her. "That is, until you and the dwarf had a fun night of your own! What's next, you're going to go after the giant?" Brooke clenched her glass tighter, and Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did you know that Brooke had dated Ben?" The two women looked to Riley, one smirking at her dress.

"You must be Riley Perrin. The nanny. For both the baby and the drunkard here." Brooke's grip grew tighter. "I live right underneath of your little posse. I hear everything. I'm surprised that baby's survived this long in your care." The glass cracked.

"Don't you dare talk about Emma." She growled. "What is going on in our apartment is none of your business." The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Your apartment? All of your's? Even that big blonde bimbo? With her drinking problems, I'm surprised that you can afford pathetic little scraps of material you call a dress, Perrin."

That did it. The glass exploded in Brooke's hand, and she reached over and took the other woman by the collar of her mini jacket so fast, Riley didn't even blink. Brooke's teeth were gritted, and with every word, she spit a little, her brown eyes in the light looking like they were filled with blazing fires.

"Don't. You. _Dare._ Talk to Riley like that. And don't you _dare_ talk about my friends like that. They are not just my friends, they are my _family,_ and if you insult _my_ family, you'll be wishing you never lay eyes on Brooke Michelle Rucker. Got it?" The woman nodded, her sweat that ran down her face mixing with the saliva that Brooke had spat on her, Brooke had dragged her so close.

"O-Okay! I swear! I won't ever talk about them like that again! In fact, I won't ever talk to you again! That okay?" Brooke threw her against the bar.

"Get out." She growled. "I don't want to see your ugly, bitch faces _ever_ again. _No_ _on_ e, gets away with insulting _my_ friends." The two women were out of the bar faster than anything.

After they had left, Bonnie finally showed up, her dress cut a little. "Okay!" She yelled, grabbing a shot glass from the bar. "Who was the wise guy who took Andre's keys?" Brooke didn't answer her. Instead, she took the shot glass from her hand, drained it, then slammed it down on the bar.

"Lets go dance girls." She told them, calming down. Riley nodded, still a bit shaken, but Bonnie gave a loud whoop, and the three girls hit the dance floor.

BABYSITTER

After a few hours of dancing and a lot of liquor, Bonnie soon vanished with one of the bartenders, and Brooke found a guy coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips, grinning seductively.

"Hey. Is this ass taken?" He asked her, and she smiled back, shaking her head.

"Nope, which means its your lucky day. I got a nice new thong and I grew two bra sizes, so these puppies are prettier." That was when a clearly drunk girl came giggling over.

"How neat!" She said loudly. "My sister grew two bra sizes too! Course, she's -urp!- pregnant." Brooke's face drained of colour at the drunk girl's words.

"P-P-Pregnant?" She panted, Riley noticing from where she was talking to another guy and hurried over.

"Brooke? Brooke, are you alright?" She asked, not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"Yeah, she's fine!" The drunk girl told Riley, the guy backing off a bit, unsure what was happening. "I just told her that my sister grew two bra sizes too, because she was pregnant!" Thud! Brooke was on the floor, fainted.


	22. She Might Be Pregnant

Bonnie and Riley managed to drag Brooke's body out in front of the club and brought her over to an alley way so she was out of the way.

"Oh, god!" Bonnie exclaimed as they set her down. "What are we going to do? Brooke's unconcious, maybe pregnant, with Ben's second child, we've dragged her behind a bar into an alley way, and on top of it, I just left behind the hottest piece of ass in the men's room!" But Riley was already on her phone, calling Ben.

"Ugh, straight to voicemail!" She groaned. "He's probably putting Emma to bed. I'm calling Danny."

BABYSITTER

"Goodnight, Emma." Danny kissed his niece goodnight, then handed her over to Ben, just as his phone rang. He went to his bedroom and saw that it was Riley, then answered.

"Hey Riles, whats up?"

 _"Danny, you need to come down to the club, now! Brooke's passed out and its not only because of the alcohol!"_ Riley exclaimed, sounding like she was about to cry. _"She might be pregnant with your brother's second child!"_ Danny's eyes went wide. _"Danny, you've got to get down here! We have no car, no money, and an unconscious Brooke!"_

"Okay! I'm on my way over!" And Danny ran for the door as Tucker walked into the room.

"Hey man, where're you going?" He asked Danny.

"Brooke's passed out at the club in an alley with Mom and Riley and she might be pregnant with Ben's baby!" Then he hurried out the door, and Tucker sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Why?" He asked no one in particular. "I am kind enough to allow him bring one baby and a giant into my apartment, and instead of a supermodel, I get another baby and a woman who can't go thirty seconds without alcohol? Why?"

BABYSITTER

Danny drove as fast as he could to the club, and when he got there, he lifted up Brooke and set her in the backseat, Riley climbing in with her and Bonnie jumping into the passenger seat.

"Danny, thank you so much for driving here!" Riley told him. "You are so sweet!" Danny felt grateful that it was dark so she couldn't see how red his face had gotten.

Bonnie looked back at Brooke, looking concerned. "She must have passed out bad." She said. "She's usually cussing out the doorman and asking for more wine and abs in her sleep. I haven't seen her like this since we had to bring her in and I took her out for her first official girl's night!" Riley looked up at this.

"Wait, you guys brought her in?" She asked. "When did that happen?"

"Her mom kicked her out as soon as she turned sixteen." Danny explained. "She said that if Brooke could get a job and drive a car, she could live by herself. Obviously she couldn't, so Mom and Dad let her stay at our place for a while. She's like a sister to me and Ben."

BABYSITTER

Danny carried Brooke into their apartment, just as Ben came in from putting Emma down, his eyebrows furrowing as Danny set Brooke on the couch.

"Hey. What's going on with Brooke?" Riley, Danny, Bonnie and Tucker all exchanged looks. This might not be the easiest thing to tell Ben...

"I'll do it." Bonnie offered, then went over and put her hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, honey, there's something I have to tell you, and believe me, I don't want to be the one to do it." She took a deep sigh, then looked at Ben, and bluntly said "Brooke's pregnant with your kid because you two don't know how to keep your hands out of each other's pants." Ben's eyes went wide.

"What!?" Riley nodded.

"Well, we think so. She told a guy at the club her boobs grew and a girl at the club said that her sister's boobs grew because she was pregnant!" Ben put one of his hands on his hip and ran the other one through his hair.

"Oh god. Okay, um, let's bring her into my room!" They all gave him a look. "What?"

"Ben, after you just found out that she might be pregnant with your child, you want to sleep with her again?" Bonnie asked, and Ben shook his head.

"What? No! I mean, if she is pregnant, then she won't be very happy waking up on the couch! We don't know what that could do to a baby!" Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I tried with Danny, fell off, and got a concussion." She considered this, then nodded. "Yeah, get her into the bed. But Ben is not sleeping with her." Ben waved it away.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on sleeping on the couch myself. From what I learned when we were dating, she kicks in her sleep. And yells. And hits. And wakes up Emma."


	23. Say Nothing

Brooke woke up that morning with a smile, curling up against the pillows. Mm, her pillows smelled just like Ben. The whole room did...

Wait. Ben? Brooke opened her eyes, and found herself in Ben's bedroom! She ripped the sheets off of herself, and sighed with relief that her dress was still intact. Then she jumped out of bed and hurried into the kitchen to find some sort of party going on, though it looked like it was ending.

"Ben?" Ben, who was standing at the counter, turned around so fast, Brooke thought he got whiplash. She also noticed at that Tucker and Danny were both staring at her like she had grown a third head. "What's going on? Why am I here and not, you know, with that really, really sexy guy that I met last night at the bar."

"So, you remember the guy you were with last night?" Ben asked her, and she nodded.

"Uh yeah, that was just about before my drunken state really settled in." Danny went over to her.

"Brooke, do you remember anything after that?" She scratched her head.

"Just that I woke up in Ben's bed after that." The guys looked to each other. This could either be really good, or really bad, depending on how they handled it.

"Okay! Good talk!" Then Ben pulled Danny and Tucker into the hallway of bedrooms, away from Brooke and nosy moms who filled the living room for Emma's unofficial baby shower.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Danny asked. Tucker's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, "what's the plan"? This is Ben's problem!" Ben looked offended.

"My problem? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one who can't keep his snake out of the garden! And Brooke's the one opening the gate!"

"But Brooke's like a sister to us!" Danny told him, then looked down at Ben. "Well, a sister to me. We have to help her."

"But what do we say?" Ben demanded. "Oh hey, Brooke! Just thought you should know! You might be pregnant with my second kid! Have a great day! It doesn't work like that!" Tucker sighed.

"Look, let's just wait it out for now. Brooke will tell us if anything is wrong. Until then, play it cool." Ben nodded confidently.

"Yeah, cool. I can be cool." Then they headed back out to find Brooke sitting down at the table as Bonnie and Riley shooed away the women out the door.

"Damn, Ben, when did your bed get so lumpy? My back is kind of sore." Ben made a really weird face at that.

"Sore back? That sucks!" He said loudly, just as Bonnie spoke to the last mom as she left.

"Well, I would have invited the baby's mother, but I never met her." She explained. "She was one of Ben's more productive one night stands." When the guys saw the party was over, they each in turn flopped onto the couch.

"Finally, its over." Danny mumbled, his mind still on Brooke.

"Okay, three words I never want to hear again, "that's so cute." Tucker told them, just as Bonnie gasped.

"Wasn't that cute?" They each groaned in unison. "Best shower ever."

"Yeah, those five hours just flew by." Riley told her sarcastically.

"There's not enough football in the world to erase what just happened." Ben commented, just as Bonnie gasped again.

"Wait. I almost forgot my present. So exciting!" And she hurried back into Danny's bedroom.

"There can't actually be more." Ben groaned as Brooke came in and sat on a stool. "I mean, seriously, what are we gonna do with a wipes warmer?"

"Oh, I was actually gonna hold on to that." Tucker told him, taking the box from him.

"Okay." Ben said strangely, and Tucker raised his eyebrows.

"What? Oh, Emma's the only one who can appreciate the soothing comfort of a warm towelette?"

"That does sound nice." Danny commented.

"Sure does, right about now." Brooke grumbled, arching her back, making Ben jump up.

"Uh, Brooke! Why don't you come and sit down on the couch? Where you'll be more comfortable?" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, but stood up and went over to the couch, sitting between Danny and Tucker, who still spoke to Ben.

"Don't worry. Everything can be returned." That was when Bonnie came in with world's pinkest, most frilliest stroller known to man, Emma sitting inside of it.

"Finally, my little princess has her carriage. Isn't it perfect?" She squealed, the guys, Brooke, and Riley all staring at it as Bonnie spoke to Emma. "Hello, princess."

"Oh my god." Brooke muttered, and Ben looked to Tucker.

"You said, "everything," right?"

BABYSITTER

And return the stroller they did. And got the Ferrari of strollers.

Ben, Danny, Tucker, Brooke, and Emma strutted down the street, each with their own pair of sunglasses, looking sexy and they knew it.

"Okay, suddenly don't care that dad never let me drive the convertible." Ben commented, and Tucker took a deep breath.

"Ah, it's even got that new stroller smell." Brooke took a sniff, and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know if that's the stroller you're smelling." That was when she saw a rather sexy guy, pulled her sunglasses down her nose, and shot him a dazzling smile, winking. Ben noticed, and took the stroller in a circle around her, distracting her and almost making her fall, had Danny not caught her real fast.

"Oh-h, this thing is so cool." He said, pretending not to notice, when an equally hot woman passed them, doing the same that Brooke had.

"Nice stroller." She commented, and Ben turned right around.

"Hello... And it just got a whole lot cooler." He told his friends, then spoke to the woman. "We just drove her off the lot."

"Looks fast." She teased.

"Well, that depends on who's pushing it." He chuckled. "It's not over yet." The woman smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you." And Ben's phone was in her hand.

"That boy's got confidence. Stroller confidence." Tucker told the others as Ben danced over.

"Her name's Zoe. Finally one for the "z"s. This stroller is amazing." Tucker smiled, then shoved him aside.

"Yeah, give me the keys. I'm driving."

(Hey, Wonderlandians! As my fellow Freeform lovers, I thought to inform that I have begun a Young and Hungry fanfiction! Hungry Young Sisters first chapter is up! Go and check it out!)


	24. A Successful Outing and Position

"That is what I call a very successful outing." Ben told the guys when they got to the bar. Brooke was already working.

"So why are we "in-ing"?" Tucker asked him anxiously. "We need to get back on the street." Ben's eyebrows rose.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Tucker threw up his hands.

"Maybe you haven't noticed. But I'm a relationship magnet. I enjoy casual. I want casual. But casual has not wanted me. Until now, okay? This is my fun window, people. Don't shut it." Ben's attention was directed however outside at the stroller, where a woman was checking it out.

"Wow! It even works by itself." Tucker jumped at once.

"That one's mine." Then he dashed outside, Just as an older, sharply dressed man walked in, making Ben jump to hit feet.

"Oh, crap! What's he doing here? That's Henderson, the owner. My shift started five minutes ago. You don't know me." Then he hurried over to Henderson, pretending to be working, when he pretended to just notice that Henderson was here. "Afternoon, sir. Things can really pile up if you don't stay on top of them." Henderson glanced around as he spoke.

"Hey, Walker."

"Wheeler." Ben corrected, but Henderson ignored him.

"Whatever. Have you seen Rucker?"

"Nope. Could be in the break room. Don't know, 'cause I've never been in there." He chuckled, then realised what he had said. "Wait, Rucker? As in, Brooke Rucker?" Henderson nodded.

"Yeah, can you let me know when you do? I wanna talk to her about a new management position." A new management position? Being offered to Brooke?

"Excuse me, Mr. Henderson..." Ben tried to say, but Henderson interrupted him.

"Oh, is my father here? Call me "H." Ben grinned.

"Oh, you got it, H. You can call me "W. He chuckled. "Or "B" for Ben. But we're doing the last name thing, so it's-"

"What do you want, Walker?" Henderson interrupted a third time.

"It's Wheel- never mind." Ben got straight to the point. "About that new position, I like to think of myself as management material. I'm definitely a leader, not a follower. Unless you need a follower. And then I'll follow your lead. " Henderson sighed.

"Look, I like you. I really do. You're fun, you're personable, a little flirtatious." Ben gave a weak chuckle.

"Thank you?"

"All qualities I'm looking for in a bartender." Henderson continued. "But not in a manager. You've got yourself a dream job, kid. Enjoy it."

"So you'll think about it?" Ben asked weakly, just as Brooke came over with a drink.

"Hello there, Mr. Henderson." She said, smiling. "Would you like a drink?" Henderson smiled back at her and took the fruity looking drink from her tray.

"Please, Brooke, I've told you to call me Charles." Ben pretended to work as he listened to the conversation. They were on first name bases? He couldn't even get Henderson to call him by his right name! "So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Brooke tilted her head innocently, though Ben knew it was an act. If he had said something like that to her, her wallet and a bottle of wine would have appeared out of nowhere. But there she was, looking all cute for her boss.

"Why don't we go into the back room for a moment? Talk where its more quiet." Brooke nodded.

"Sure." Then the two of them headed for the storage area in the back, Ben following in a slightly subtle manner.

When they reached the back and shut the door, Ben stood outside and listened.

"Now, Brooke, you've been working here a long time." Henderson started. "Almost two years now. And you've by far been one of my best waitresses. You certainly bring in a lot of cliental."

"Well, I just supply good service, I suppose." She told him.

"And it has nothing to do with that fact that you're an attractive young woman?" Ben listened closer. Was he hitting on Brooke?

"I try not to make it so, sir." Brooke told him. "I mean, I don't want to get places in life by just using my body." Good. Brooke wasn't taking the flirt.

"Well, you're definitely going places if you accept my offer." He told her. "There's a new management position open, and I would like you to have it."

"A management position? Charles, as nice as that sounds, I'm not sure I really qualify for the responsibility of a manager."

"Well, why not? I mean, you're young, intelligent, and I wouldn't be bored by seeing your lovely face during travels."

"Charles, with all due respect, the compliments are really unnecessary and slightly uncomfortable." Ben heard his feet walk heavily across the room.

"God, you're beautiful." A thump. Brooke had backed into a wall.

"M-Mr. Henderson, please..." What was he going to do to her? Ben didn't wait to find out. He opened the door, and found Brooke pressed against the wall, Henderson standing over her. They both looked to Ben, Brooke looking relieved, Henderson looking annoyed.

"Sorry, we ran out of Bud Light out there." Ben told them, and Brooke quickly slipped away from Henderson.

"That's okay." She told Ben, then looked back at Henderson. "I really should be getting back to work anyway." As she turned to leave, Henderson called out to her.

"Brooke." She turned around. "I really do hope you take my offer." Brooke said nothing, but hurried out of the room.

Ben grabbed a pack of beer and ran out after her, finding her pacing in the hallway, clutching her stomach.

"Hey, Brooke!" Ben called softly, stopping her pacing and her turning to face him. "I heard what was happening in there. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "A bit shaken, but fine. I didn't think that Charles would do something like that." Then she reached over and hugged Ben, bringing him in close. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there, Ben! I didn't know what to do!" Ben hugged her back, surprised. Brooke never got scared, not really. And now she was acting like he had just saved her life!

"Don't worry, Brooke." He told her. "I promise, I'm right there for you." He thought of his baby that might be growing inside of her. "You, and anyone else that comes along in your life."


	25. Gossip

"Finally. There's my little princess." Bonnie said as Ben walked in, making him grin.

"Mom, remember, the school therapist said you had to stop calling me that." Bonnie gave him a look.

"I thought Emma was with you. I got us matching outfits." She held up two of the exact same outfit, though one was smaller.

"She's out with the guys." Ben told her, kind of downhearted.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, sitting on the couch.

"No." He shook his head, but Bonnie persisted.

"Did something happen at work?"

"No, why? I'm good." He insisted, and she gave him a look.

"Honey, you can't hide things from me." She told him. "Chip my windshield, I knew it. Set the basement on fire, I knew it. Got a girl pregnant-" she gasped. "Oh my God, you did not get a girl pregnant again, did you? Somebody get me a banana and a condom!" Ben shook his head again, chuckling a little.

"No! I swear, once is enough. Do you think I could ever be more than a bartender?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"Honey, it wasn't the community-college fairy who left all those brochures under your pillow. Of course you can do more. You can be whatever you want to be."

"There's a manager position open at work." She put her hand up in a stop motion.

"Okay, let's not go crazy." Ben sighed.

"It's not just about me any more. It's Emma's future too. Plus, he's trying to get Brooke involved in there, and I wouldn't doubt that he's hitting on her. I overheard their conversation, and he made her feel uncomfortable." Bonnie tilted her head

"Well, what happened?"

"He kept complimenting her and had her backed against the wall. She was so scared when I got her out of there, Mom. I haven't seen her this scared since her mom kicked her out the house and she thought that she had nowhere to go." Bonnie stood up.

"No one, speaks to that girl like that!"

"Like what?" Brooke had just walked into the apartment, planning on hanging out with Bonnie while she watched Emma so that she could tell Bonnie what had happened at work.

"Oh, honey!" Bonnie walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug. "Ben's just told me what happened. That shouldn't have happened to you!" Brooke looked at Ben.

"You told her?" She demanded, and Ben became confused.

"Yeah, I told her."

"Why would you tell her that!?" She cried, and Ben panicked.

"Brooke, I-!"

"What, the one time I turn into some damn damsel in distress, its good gossip!?" She asked, her face turning red and her eyes filling with tears. "What the hell, Ben!"

"Brooke, it's only because I care about you!" He told her.

"Then don't treat my problems like your gossip, Ben Wheeler!" She shouted. "If I wanted Bonnie to know, I would have told her myself!" Then she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. Ben sighed, and buried his hands in his face.

"Man, what am I going to do?" Bonnie whirled around to face Ben, her finger pointed at him.

"Well first, you go back to that bar and don't take "no" for an answer. Unless there's a chance he might fire you from the job you already have for being too pushy. Then, you know what? I'd just let it go. And then! You're going to apologise to Brooke for telling me what happened between her and your boss, and be the best goddamn friend you can be!" Ben smiled. His mom wasn't normally very good at giving pep talks, so he knew that this was something she was passionate about.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Mom." She smiled back at him.

"Anytime, princess."

BABYSITTER

"Hey, check it out. Two different girls, two different numbers." Tucker taunted Danny as they came into the apartment with Emma and the stroller. "Or as I like to call it, "hot guy problem." He laughed, before he realised Danny did not seem disappointed. "What?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I got eleven." Tucker's smile fell.

"I'm new at this." He decided, and Ben smirked at him from where he was getting Emma out of the stroller.

"Savour it, because that might have been your last ride. Mom's here." Tucker began to panic.

"Now? Wait? What are we gonna do? No, I need this stroller." Tucker told them, and Danny patted his shoulder.

"Relax, my little friend. I'll handle Mom. Take this." Tucker grabbed the stroller and flew down the hall to hide the stroller while Ben talked to Emma.

"All right, Emma. Let's go get Daddy a promotion. But let me do the talking." Emma gave him a look, and he took it as an okay. "Come on. And remember, just follow my lead. Okay." The elevator dinged, and Bonnie walked in just as Tucker walked over. "Hey, Mom. Hey. Tucker sold your stroller!" Tucker gasped

"Oh my God, you tattletale!" Bonnie turned her glare to him.

"What?!"

"Oh!" And Tucker was running down the hall, Bonnie right on his heels.


	26. Will You Marry Me?

When Ben arrived at the bar, he saw that Riley was there, studying immigration law for a test at her law school. Ben hurried over to her with Emma.

"Riley!" He exclaimed "Hi. Perfect. Can you watch Emma for two seconds?" Riley nodded, taking Emma from his outstretched hands.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Then he hurried over to Henderson, who was having a drink. "H. Hey, what's happening? It's me. Wheeler Walker W, your slightly flirtatious barkeep." Henderson sighed and turned to Ben.

"Don't you ever go home, Walker? I have wives I see less than you." Ben nodded, eager to move on.

"I was just thinking about our conversation from earlier. And I think you're wrong and I'm right." He realised what he said, and mentally smacked himself. "I mean I'm right for the job, and you're wrong not to consider me." He sighed at himself. "Hmm. Wow. When I said this to my myself in the bathroom mirror, it was really smooth." Henderson attempted a sorry look.

"Look, I appreciate the whole "eager kid" thing, but I'm looking for someone a little more... responsible." Ben's eyebrows rose.

"And that's exactly what I'm trying to be. I've got a kid now and I-"

"You've got a kid?" Henderson asked, and Ben's eyes lit up. Maybe he could back on track with him!

"Yeah... Her name's Emma." He gestured over to Emma and Riley, who were playing together.

"And a hot young wife." Henderson remarked. "Almost hotter than Rucker." Ben's eyebrows went up, though his fists clenched, choosing to ignore his comment about Brooke.

"Yes. Yes, I do... Family man. And there's nothing more responsible than that." Henderson gave him a look.

"You obviously don't know a lot of family men." That was when Riley came over to hand Emma back to Ben.

"Hi, I am so sorry to interrupt. But I've got to hand her off. I have an exam in an hour, and right now, she knows more about immigration law than I do." Ben smiled proudly as he took Emma.

"Little lady goes to law school and she's running late. Well, not running, but she should be. Go go go." He urged Riley, but Henderson kept her talking.

"Law school, huh? Must be tough with the baby." Riley shrugged, and Ben smiled at her.

"I was just saying how great you are with Emma. Okay, give her kiss. Wave bye-bye." He waved Emma's arm, and Riley laughed.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Ben gestured to the door.

"See ya!" But Riley was speaking to Henderson.

"But Ben truly does all the heavy lifting. I mean, I'm barely even helping out." Then she finally left, and Henderson sighed.

"That is one impressive wife you've got there." Ben shrugged casually.

"Well, I don't call her my better half for nothing."

"Got a daughter about her age. Sadly, they have nothing in common." Henderson sighed again, then looked down at Ben. "I might have underestimated you, Wheeler." Ben gave a small gasp.

"Oh my God. That's the first time you've said my name." Henderson was silent for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Let's have lunch tomorrow and discuss that job. Oh, and bring your lovely little barrister with you. If you can get a woman like that, there really must be something about you I'm missing." Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"Again, thank you?" Then Henderson left, and Ben hurried outside to Riley, who was confused.

"What was that about?" She asked, and Ben set Emma on his hip.

"Two questions for you: What are doing tomorrow at lunch, and will you marry me?" He asked her as casually as he could. Riley tilted her head, completely confused.

"Huh?" Ben smiled, turning on his charm.

"Let me explain a bit."


	27. Tucker’s in the Zone and Brooke is Drunk

"I am not pretending to be your wife." Riley told him, annoyed. Emma was back in the stroller next to Ben.

"But I need you! You're the glue of my very flimsy lie." Riley threw up her hands.

"Well, I can't tomorrow. I'm having lunch with Jack." Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jack?" Riley nodded.

"The guy I'm seeing. In the real world. Where I'm single and not breastfeeding." Ben squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked at Riley again.

"Okay, how's this? Once Henderson hires me, we'll get a quick, but amicable divorce." Riley rolled her eyes.

"If only you had anything I wanted half of." Ben threw up his hands.

"I just want Emma to have a father she can be proud of." Ben sighed. "Please, you have to help me... "Riley Wheeler." Riley looked down at her lap.

"I only wrote that in my notebook every day." Then she realised she said that outloud. "I'm just working on our backstory." Ben's eyes went wide with glee.

"So you'll do it?" That was when Bonnie came in, and saw the stroller.

"Oh, hell no! This is going back." She told Ben, before grabbing the stroller and storming out. "Angry blonde with a baby coming through, people. Move it. Come on. Move it, move it, move it."

BABYSITTER

"Oh, hell no. This is going back." Tucker told Danny when they saw the girly, pink stroller back in their apartment. Danny nodded.

"Yeah! Let's get it out of here!" They pushed the stroller out of the apartment, Emma out with Bonnie, but as they walked out into the hall, they saw Brooke coming out of her apartment, wiping her eyes, a purse over her shoulder and a half drank bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hey Brooke!" Danny called, but Tucker was panicking, knowing the consequences of drinking and pregnancy. He liked to call it Ben.

Brooke's eyes went wide when she saw them, and she wiped her eyes again.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Danny furrowed his eyebrows, going over to her, Tucker right behind him.

"Brooke, have you been crying?"

"Crying?" She asked, her voice pitching higher. "What's crying? I don't cry. Who's crying? Is Emma crying? I should go check on her!" Then she tried to run past Danny and Tucker, but they both blocked her with their arms. She sighed, and turned around to lean up against their conjoined arms. "Its just... Apparently, I can't get anywhere with just skill alone. I have to use my body to reach the top!"

"Oh, girl, come on now!" Tucker told her, helping her stand straight. "You've got the skills to pay the bills! You can make a new kind of alcohol within minutes! You can snap any one of us guys into gear in a second! You can win a game of Shot and Score and get a little more! And plus, if my memory serves me correctly and, let's be honest, it was a drunken hot mess that we both try to forget, you are very good with what you do in the bedroom." Brooke glowered at him.

"Great! Even you think that my body is one of my better skills! Along with my ability to flirt, and drink!" Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, did something happen today at work?" She gave him a look.

"Hasn't Ben already told the whole building yet?" Danny shook his head.

"Ben hasn't told us anything." She sighed.

"Good, because I don't want to talk about it." That was when Tucker had an idea, and pushed the pink stroller over.

"Hey, I know you're upset about your ability to be sexy, but do you wanna help us trade in Strawberry Shortcake's stroller and get our hotrod back so we can woo some potential hookups?" Brooke crossed her arms, but nodded.

"Yeah. I really could use a hookup. Especially one willing to buy me a drink. That's what I really need right now." Danny looked at the large bottle of wine that she held, and slowly pried it out of her hand.

"Yeah, why don't we just look for potential future dates?" She nodded, sniffing one last time.

"Alright. Let me go get cleaned up."

BABYSITTER

"Yeah, I just love being an uncle." Tucker told a pretty girl half an hour later with the hotrod stroller. "Although technically I'm more of a friend. I guess that makes me a frunkle." Both of them chuckled, and the girl held out her hand.

"Okay, frunkle. Let's see that phone." Tucker chuckled, pulling out his phone at once.

"All right." Danny and Brooke watched as the girl put her number in, then handed Tucker back his phone with a flirty smile.

"Call me."

"Okay." And Tucker came back over to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Impressive." Danny complimented as Brooke took the stroller from Tucker, and Danny pointed out a stud of a man. "Hey, Brooke. I bet you can hit him up." Brooke shrugged, smiling.

"Too easy." Then she flipped her sunglasses down, and sauntered over with the stroller, before digging through her purse, and "accidentally" almost ran over the guy's foot, before he held out his hand and stopped the stroller.

"Whoa, watch out single mom." He told her, and she laughed, pushing her sunglasses up and flashing her pearly whites.

"Oh no, I'm not the mom." She told him. "I'm just a friend who watches over her while her mother is away at work." The man's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, really? So, you're not a single mom?" She tossed her hair.

"Well, you got the "single" part right." He smiled, and his hand was out.

"Well, "single", let me see that phone then." She handed him her phone, and he put in his number. "Call me." She waved at him, before walking back over to Tucker and Danny.

"Boo yah!" She told them. "I got a Victor! Got one for the Vs!" Danny nodded in approval, glad that Brooke was enjoying herself.

"You two seem to be getting the hang of this." He told her and Tucker. "You up for a little challenge?"

"I'm listening." Tucker told him, but Brooke crossed her arms.

"This isn't going to require a penis, is it? 'Cause, I ain't got one of those!" Danny shook his head.

"No, it isn't. We each take a block. Whoever lands the most numbers, male or female, gets the stroller the whole rest of the day." Both Tucker and Brooke nodded.

"Game on, big guy." Brooke told him.

"But I gotta warn you." Tucker told him, chuckling. "Tucker's in the zone." Danny smirked at him.

"Thanks for the heads-up, frunkle. I get this block." Brooke looked down the street, and nodded in approval.

"Alright. Then I'm getting the next block." She told him, pulling off the little brown jacket she wore over her tank top.

"Wait wait wait." Tucker saw through their plan. "You get the yogurt shop and the nail salon and you get the gym and the sports bar?" And just like that, Danny's shirt was off and hidden under the blanket they were pretending was a baby along with Brooke's jacket.

"Whoo! Is it ever hot out today!" He called as he began to walk down the street, Brooke trailing behind him, and Tucker right behind her.

"Hey! Hey, man! That is not fair! Hey! I wanna re-negotiate!" He called.

(Hey, baby daddies! Ew, okay, pretend I didn't say that! ANYWAYS!! If you live under a flipping BOULDER, you may have not heard that Freeform is CANCELLING Baby Daddy after the season final next Monday! So, I need you guys to help spread #saveBabyDaddy so that we can try and save our favourite show! Get out there! Go! Go! Go!)


	28. Nothing

Back at the apartment, Riley and Ben were preparing their fake marriage.

"Okay, so we met in high school, you had a crazy crush on me, but were too shy because of your weight problem." Riley told him, and Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, I wasn't fat. You were." Riley's eyebrows rose.

"Not if you want my help, I wasn't." That was when Tucker, Danny and Brooke came in.

"We tied!" Tucker exclaimed, pumping his fists. "Well, I had to cry for two of the numbers. But we tied." Brooke laughed, shutting the door.

"Tied? You know I won, tiny man!" She told him, holding up her phone excitedly. "Twenty three numbers to their eleven!" She did a small dance, making Ben laugh nervously.

"Wait. You took out the stroller? Mom just put Emma down 10 minutes ago." Danny grinned, and lifted up the blanket in the crib to reveal only Brooke's jacket.

"Turns out the baby part is optional. You just say she's asleep and nobody looks inside." Ben nodded.

"Okay, but Mom's still here. Now."

"Again?" Tucker exclaimed, and Danny pushed the stroller in front of him.

"Go!"

"Oh my God." Tucker exclaimed, running out the door, just as Bonnie came running in from Ben's room.

"Is that Tucker?" Danny pointed out the door.

"He went that way." Bonnie was out the door, and Danny laughed, Brooke heading for the refrigerator. "I don't know which is more fun, siccing Mom on Tuck, or cruising around with that stroller. Ben, you gotta get in on it." Ben shook his head.

"Can't. I have a wife now." He told him, smiling sweetly at Riley, Brooke attempting to pull the lid off of her beer bottle without a bottle opener and cutting her hand, and she hurriedly ran to get a paper towel.

"What?" She asked, and Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait. How long were we gone?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"We are pretending to be married so that he can get a promotion." Then Ben reached into his pocket.

"Oh, which reminds me, I picked this up on my way home." He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring! "Riley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Riley was breathless.

"Sure. Yes. I do." Danny became worried for her, and Brooke's grip on the paper towel became so tight, blood from her cuts squeezed out and soaked the paper towel.

"Riley, are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine!" Riley insisted, before taking the ring, then looking down at the paper she was writing everything down on. "So when did you first know you were in love with me?"

"Um... After we had sex." Riley groaned at Ben's answer.

"Come on! You have to paint a picture. It has to be something romantic, like-"

"Spring Break, freshman year." Danny murmured. "Down by the reservoir. You were wearing a blue dress. And the sun was setting so it made it look like you had a halo." Riley nodded at him.

"Exactly. Something like that, but not so sappy."

"The seventh grade field trip to the zoo." Brooke reminisced. "You thought that it was funny to jump into the lion pen and had to be saved by the zoo ranger. Your shirt had been torn off and you were bleeding from the scars on your chest, so you looked like an African hunter. So tough, and so hot." Ben pointed at Brooke.

"I like her answer!" Riley pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, let's head to the bar." She told him, dragging him out the door. Danny grinned and walked over to Brooke, who was still mopping her wound.

"Goddamn!" She hissed. "Who knew a bottle cap could cut so much! Danny, can you get me some band aids?"

"So, was that an actual idea for Ben to have fallen in love with Riley, or was that just what happened to you that made you fall in love with Ben?" Brooke glared at him, then dropped the paper towel, reached over the counter, grabbed Danny's nipple, and twisted. Danny gasped out in pain.

"Shut up, Danny!" She growled.

"Okay! Okay!" He begged, his voice pitching higher as she twisted. "Please! Let me go!" She released his nipple, and he quickly covered it. "What?"

"This is it! I'm over Ben!" She told him sharply. "No more, will it be mentioned, that I liked Ben Wheeler anymore than a friend with a benefit." Danny tilted his head.

"What was the benefit?" Brooke gave him a look, before sighing.

"Nothing. Ben is nothing more than a friend to me now. We are through discussing that anymore."

"Discussing what?" Bonnie came in, panting and pushing the girly stroller. "I chased Tucker all the way down the block and all the way to the store."

"Oh, Brooke was just telling me how she was completely over Ben." Danny told her, and Brooke reached over and smacked him on the back of his head, making him wince in pain. "Ow!"

"Danny!" She hissed, and Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean you're completely over Ben? You don't mean the sleeping with him thing, do you? Because, that could be a problem." Brooke shook her head, heading for the bathroom.

"Nothing!" She insisted. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Its nothing!" Bonnie gave her a look.

"Okay! As long as its nothing!" Brooke sighed, before shutting herself into the bathroom and falling against the door. What she felt for Ben, definitely wasn't nothing.


	29. Ben Wheeler, I Hate You

Brooke went back to work, and though she was supposed to actually be working, she found herself merely making disgusted noises towards Ben and Riley as they fake the hell out of a relationship to Henderson.

"And the sunsets were incredible." Riley told Henderson as Brooke set down a few drinks at a nearby table.

"Not that we ever left the room." Ben chuckled, and Brooke grimaced, walking back towards the bar.

"Look at them with their perfect little relationship." She grumbled. "With his perfect hair and his perfect eyes and his perfect smile! And her perfect little everything! Makes me sick." She looked back at Carter, who was deeply confused.

"Are you talking to me?" She sighed.

"Never mind. Can you get these orders?" Then she picked up a tray of empty cups and pretended to be walking towards a table so that she could hear what Henderson was saying.

"Well, Wheeler this has been an excellent meeting." He told him, and she gripped the tray tighter. "I think I can safely say-" That was when that girl that Ben had hit on with the stroller showed up and walked over to them!

"Hi there." She greeted, then she smiled when she saw Ben. "Hey, didn't you-"

"A-absolutely not!" Ben told her harshly, and Brooke snickered. "Sorry, miss, but we're kind of in the middle of a business meeting."

"Take it down a notch, Wheeler." Henderson told him sternly. "This is my daughter Zoe." Ben's face went pale.

"Your daughter?" he exhaled. "Well, uh, so nice to meet you for the first time ever." Zoe smiled slyly.

"Nice to meet you too." Henderson smiled again.

"Zoe, this is Ben and his lovely wife Riley. You should really get to know each other." Her eyebrows rose with her smile.

"Oh, that would be-"

"Impossible!" Ben interrupted Riley. "'Cause we're about to head out, right, babe?" Zoe shook her head.

"Oh, don't leave now. There's nothing I'd like more than to chat with you and your wife. As soon as I freshen up." Then she headed to the bathrooms, and Ben jumped to his feet.

"Wow, where'd all that iced tea go? Oops! There it is. I'll be right back." And he hurried back to the bathrooms, Brooke handing her tray off to Cici as she passed by and followed Ben, standing out in the hallway as he waited for Zoe to get out of the bathroom.

When she finally did, Ben stopped her as she walked out, and Brooke listened intently.

"I know this looks horrible, but I'm not a cheater." He stammered. "I'm just faking being married so your dad will consider me for a job."

"So you're a liar?" She asked him, and Ben shrugged.

"I'd probably go with creative go-getter." Zoe chuckled, moving closer towards Ben.

"No worries. Scamming my dad is my favorite pastime." Ben's eyes went wide.

"So you won't say anything?" She shook her head.

"Not a word. So how about you show me your resume?" She pushed him up against the wall, reaching down and grabbing for the bulge forming in his jeans.

"That's not where I keep it." He told her with a nervous chuckle, before she pressed her lips to his, making out with him.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Brooke jumped at Riley's voice, then tried to block her view of Ben and Zoe. She didn't want their friendship to be sabotaged by some girl who couldn't keep her hands in her own pants. That was Brooke's job!

"Riley! Uh, hey Riles. How are you doing?" She tried to stall her, hoping Ben would get himself situated behind her before Riley realized what was happening. "How's the marriage? How's Emma? Talk to me, we never talk anymore!" But Riley managed to see behind her to see Zoe with her tongue down Ben's throat.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed, and Ben pushed Zoe off.

"Riley, it's not what it looks like." He insisted, but Riley crossed her arms.

"Really? Because it looks like you abandoned me to shove your tongue down some stranger's throat." She looked to Brooke. "Right? Back me up here, Brooke!" But Ben still shook his head.

"Wrong! She was shoving her tongue down my throat. I was trying to push it out. Brooke, tell her!" Brooke backed up, unsure of who's side she was on. She had only wanted to see how this would turn out, not watch it be sabotaged!

Riley didn't wait for her to answer either of them."Ben Wheeler, I hate you." She told him, before storming out of the bar.

"Riley! Riley, wait!" Ben hurried after her, praying to everything he knew that Riley would forgive him.


	30. You’re a Dork, But I Marry You Anyways?

"Okay Wheeler, it's go time." Danny told himself as he stood outside of Riley's apartment. He had talked it over with Tucker, and was ready to tell Riley how he felt. "Take your best shot and tell her how you feel. No matter what you can't turn back."

"Riley, come on! You gotta listen to me!" Brooke's voice came floating from down the hall.

"Why should I listen to anyone who is on the side of Ben Wheeler?" Riley shouted back as she and Brooke came around the corner and saw Danny. "Danny? What are you doing here?" And that was when Danny chickened out.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Riley nodded, unlocking her apartment.

"Your brother is such a jerk. If you ever see me offering to help him again, you have to promise to stop me." Brooke groaned and Danny sighed.

"I promise." He told her as they walked into her apartment.

"Riley!" Brooke shouted, but Riley ignored as she pulled off the ring that Ben gave her and gave it to Danny.

"Take this." She grumbled. "God, I can't believe Ben would just take our fake relationship and throw it all away." Danny took the ring and looked at it for a moment, then sighed again, ready to make his move.

"Well, maybe it's time for a real relationship. You know, with a real guy who's-"

"Not a gigantic tool." Danny was interrupted by Ben walking in through the open door. Brooke threw up her hands.

"Well its about time, Wheeler!" She shouted, but Ben only had eyes for Riley this time.

"Go away, Ben." Riley demanded, and Ben went up to her.

"I'm so sorry." He said, and he had her attention. "That girl... I hit on her a couple days ago with the stroller. Did not know she was my boss's daughter. When she came, and I went after her to be like, "hey, don't tell your dad." Then she went all psycho and started kissing me. I would never do something like that." Riley still didn't look convinced, and Ben appealed to Danny and Brooke. "Guys, back me up here." Danny just crossed his arms.

"Oh, I think you're doing great." But Brooke really wanted to help.

"Riley, come on! Listen to him! I'm over here holding his dignity so he can make a scene to get you back!" Riley furrowed her eyebrows, but Ben went on.

"I don't even care about the job any more. All I care about is you." Riley pushed a hair behind her ear.

"I'm listening." Ben sighed, happy to hear those two little words.

"You were so sweet to help me." Riley smiled, enjoying seeing Ben figuratively at his knees for her.

"Keep going." Ben nodded, determined to get this right.

"Well, I'm gonna tell Henderson that he was right about you and wrong about me." Riley felt the tiny bug of guilt crawl into her heart.

"You're never gonna get that promotion." She told him, determined to keep face.

"No, but maybe I'll get you back." Ben told her, not realising quite how much he was getting through to her. "I'll take a real friend over fake wife any day." Riley sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"Or... we could go back in there one more time."

"Wait. This is the part where I'm supposed to stop you. Riley, stay strong." Brooke gave him a shove.

"Sh!" She hissed, but Riley only smiled.

"Well... I mean we already made it this far. " she told Ben. "At least if you get the job, I won't feel like I totally wasted my time." Ben smiled.

"Well, Henderson does want to have drinks tonight." Riley sighed again, but nodded.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Then she went over to Danny and held out her hand. "All right, I need my ring back." Danny reluctantly handed the ring back to her, and she turned back to Ben

"Thank you, Riley. I'll buy you coffee and we can work on our story." She chuckled.

"The one where you're a dork, but I marry you anyway?" He chuckled back, and nodded.

"All right. Hand." She held out her hand, and he slipped the ring back onto her finger. "Thank you." Then the two of them left, and Brooke turned to Danny.

"So, just to be clear, you're perfectly okay with that?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke smiled, crossing her arms.

"Because you're in love with Riley?" His eyes went wide. "Its a little obvious, Danny." He sighed, but nodded.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Besides, she likes Ben anyway."

"What about Jack?" Brooke asked. "You know, the guy she's seeing in the real world?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah, he seems alright for her. I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Who? Him or Ben?" Brooke asked.

"Both."


	31. I’m Not Married to the Job

"So just to be clear, we are over Ben and Riley, right?" Brooke asked Danny as they walked down the street. "Well, I'm over Ben, are you over Riley?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I've been in love with her my whole life. She's my best friend, and I don't want to lose her." Brooke patted his arm.

"You wouldn't lose her. I'm sure of it." That was when Tucker ran by pushing the stroller, Bonnie right behind him.

"You gonna run from me?" She shouted.

"You're so fast!" Tucker called back.

"You're gonna run from me?!" Bonnie shouted again.

BABYSITTER

"So now that I've conquered New York, I'm taking the Henderson brand national." Henderson was saying inside the bar as Brooke and Danny walking in. "Chicago, Atlanta, first stop Miami. You ready for that, Wheeler?"

"Wait, are you offering me the job?" Brooke stopped short. That idiot's plan actually worked!

"Nothing's final, but why don't you and Riles fly down for the weekend and check it out? It'll be fun." Henderson teased them, though Riley looked unsure.

"Uh, this- this weekend?" She asked. "You know what? I don't think I can make it down to Miami." Henderson tilted his head.

"Are you sure about that? We all know how much you like hotel rooms." Ben smiled at her.

"Sounds like an offer we can't refuse, huh, babe?"

"I don't think this is a good time, Dan-" Brooke looked to her side, and saw that Danny was already heading over to Riley. "Danny!"

"Riley?" Too late. "I know this might not be the best time to tell you this, but you need to hear it and I need to say it. I'm in love with you and I think we should be together." Riley was silent, and Brooke feared that she may or may not have just ruined Danny's life. "Please say something." He begged.

"Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag." Riley said suddenly, picking up her purse and standing up. "Ben, I am so sorry to do this to you, but your brother and I are in love."

"We are?" Danny asked her, looking ecstatic.

"You are?" Both Ben and Brooke asked in unison, and Riley nodded.

"I realize that Thanksgiving might be a little awkward this year, but I'm hoping that in time you'll come to accept it." Then she looked to Henderson, who looked only mildly shocked. "You should really hire Ben. The kid could use some good news." Then she turned to Danny. "All right, let's go, babe." She waved to Brooke as they passed by. "Don't wait up for us, Brooke!" Brooke's jaw dropped, and she hurried out the door after them.

"Hold the phone!"

"Riley?" Danny asked, completely confused as Riley laughed.

"You were brilliant! "I'm in love with you"?" Brooke felt her heart drop, and Danny felt his heart break. She had thought it was all an act. "If this whole hockey thing doesn't work out, you should totally be an actor. Because I swear for like two seconds I actually believed you."

"Riley-" Danny tried again, but she interrupted him.

"You are so sweet to come to my rescue. You promised you would stop me and you did." She pulled Danny into a tight hug. "Thank you." Then she pulled away and took off the ring. "Mm. Well, guess that finally answers the question of what it's like to be married to Ben, huh?" That was when her phone rang, and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Jack. A guy who's actually interested in me. Maybe I'll see what that's like." She smiled at the two of them. "Do you wanna come with? Drinks are on me." Danny shook his head, giving a meaningful look towards Brooke.

"No, I'm good." Riley's smile fell a little, but she nodded.

"Okay."

"Thanks." And she walked away, and Brooke walked up closer to him, patting his back. "Man, I gotta work on my go time." Brooke nodded.

"Yeah." Then she remembered something, and she smiled at Danny. "Hey, look at the bright side! You're still friends! And that could've ended badly!" Danny gave her a look, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny." He shrugged.

"Hey, as long as she's happy." Then he looked down at her again. "So, how about those drinks? You pay for my heartbreak?" Brooke smiled.

"Nice try, hockey player. You know I'm broke!" He chuckled.

"Broke Brooke. Got it." Then she grabbed him by the hand.

"Now come on! Momma needs herself a beer! Some gin and tonic! A bit of Bloody Mary! Basically, alcohol!" Danny remembered the possible human growing inside of her, and shook his head quickly.

"I was more thinking a soda! You know, some Sprite, or root beer! Maybe a Coca Cola!" She furrowed her eyebrows, knowing just how much Danny liked to drink beer, but nodded.

"Okay then, soda it is!"

BABYSITTER

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Danny drunkenly cheered later as Brooke drained thirty shots and was now polishing off a large bottle of vodka.

"And the queen's crown remains on her head!" She cheered, setting the bottle down on the counter, just as Danny's phone beeped.

"Ben texted me!" He told Brooke. "He's not taking the job!" Brooke laughed loudly as she picked up another shot that Carson had put down for her.

"What an idiot!" Then she raised her glass. "To having no morals!"

"No morals!" Danny toasted her, and the two drank to their forgotten responsibilities and morals.

(So, a lot of you want to know if Brooke is pregnant. Well, a little bird told me that there's a magical book of spoilers lurking around on the Hatter's profile that might answer that question. Now, I'm certain none of you are going to read it. I am planning on posting that chapter here soon, I just want to do a few episodes before I do the one where the secret is revealed!)


	32. Pain, Sorrow, Hand Turkies and Alcohol

"Okay, Emma. All aboard the Tucker train." Tucker told Emma as she sat on his back. "Tucka-tucka tucka-tucka-" he sputtered out when he saw her unimpressed expression. "Look, baby, I ain't got nowhere else to be. We can do this all day, okay?" That was when the door opened, and Brooke came running.

"Gangway!" She shouted, throwing a box onto the floor and hurrying into the bathroom. "Somethings not sitting well!" And she slammed the door shut, and all you could hear was her coughing something up.

"Okay, I'm out." Bonnie told Tucker, coming in and not realizing what Brooke had done. "Oh my God, moving is exhausting."

"Especially if you're actually carrying things." Ben told her, coming in with a few more boxes.

"Coming through." Danny grunted, carrying even more boxes. "Biceps burning." He groaned, setting the boxes down. "Not quite as in shape as I look." Tucker set Emma in her playpen, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh-hell-to-the-no. What is all of this stuff? She is not moving in here. I've already got Brooke practically barfing up that baby in my bathroom. I don't need this!"

"Wait, Brooke's getting sick?" Ben asked, looking towards the bathroom door as it swung open, and Brooke stepped out.

"I'm good!" She called, walking over. "Something just was not sitting right inside!"

"Yeah, like Ben's kid." Tucker muttered under his breath, soft enough for Brooke not to hear.

"Oh relax, peanut." Bonnie told him. "These are just a few cherished memories that I've saved from my boys' childhood."

"Also known as crap-she-couldn't-unload- at-the-garage-sale." Ben told her as Danny brought in more boxes.

"Not crap." Danny told him. "These boxes represent a lifetime of awesomeness." Ben gave him a look from where he was making sure Brooke was okay.

"And we'd all hate to forget how awesome you are."

"Peewee league?" Brooke asked, holding up a larger trophy. "Really?" That was when Ben got a good look at what was inside the boxes.

"Wait. Are these all filled with Danny's trophies? 'Cause, you know, I accomplished a few things growing up as well." Bonnie smiled and patted his back.

"Oh, if only they gave awards for making fake ID's." Brooke grinned.

"I still have a few of mine." She told Ben, and they both smiled at each other. "Remember all that crap we used to do?" She sniffed and wiped her eye, and Ben internally began panic.

"Are-are you crying?" He asked, praying it wasn't a mood swing. She shook her head.

"No, its the dust!" She told him, sneezing, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm allergic, you dick, you knew this!"

"Brooke, sweetie..." Bonnie tried, but Brooke just ran to the bathroom again, clutching her stomach. Bonnie sighed, then turned to Ben. "And I saved some of your stuff too, honey." Ben gave her a look, then reached into a box of Danny's trophies and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Uh, yeah, ah. A picture I painted in kindergarten and a Thanksgiving hand turkey?" Bonnie shrugged defensively.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't be expected to keep track of everything."

"Hey, where are my college trophies?" Danny called from the hallway.

"Downstairs, backseat." She called back, forgetting she was supposed to be fibbing to Ben. "The boxes should be color-coded and dated. And grab Brooke's too! They're labelled!" Ben's eyebrows rose.

"You saved Brooke's trophies? What did she even do?"

"I was on the dance team, the cheerleading squad, and three school plays, dipshit." Came Brooke's low voice as she stumbled over to the couch and plopped down. "I didn't spend all of my high school years with you." Tucker came out of the kitchen with a bowl that had a plastic bag in it and handed it to Brooke, who took it with a balking look.

"Just in case." She groaned and laid down on the couch, while Tucker patted Ben's back. "Hey, man, don't feel bad, okay? She didn't save his hand turkey."

"Look! My hand turkey!" Danny shouted suddenly, and Ben sighed.

"Ben, can I have a beer?" Brooke asked with pleading eyes.

"Brooke, you just vomited everything you had inside of you." He told her. "I think a beer is the last thing you need." She pouted her lip, laying on her back.

"But I wanna beer!" She fussed, kicking her legs up into the air. "I wanna drown myself in my pain and sorrow and alcohol."

"What sorrow?" Danny asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just sorrow in general." She told them, flopping one arm to the side. "Just, the sorrow that is life in general, and the pain that it brings! That, and its been a hot minute since the last time I had any alcohol, and I think that this is where I am proving how bad of an alcoholic I am." Ben chuckled, and messed with her hair like she was a little kid.

"How about some water instead, Miss Alcoholic?" She nodded, not looking up.

"I guess that it will have to do." Ben chuckled, before heading to the kitchen to get her a glass, while Danny and Bonnie went to get more boxes out of the car, and Tucker hurried over to Ben.

"Dude, she needs to see a doctor or something, because if there is a human inside of her, it is not a happy human!" He hissed, and Ben shook his head.

"No! We swore that we would wait for her to tell us! Which should hopefully be soon!"

"Aw, look at Emma!" Brooke exclaimed suddenly, looking into the playpen. "She's s-s-so cute!" Brooke began crying again, then ran for the bowl, and Ben considered what Tucker said.

"Well, maybe a check up wouldn't kill her."


	33. The B-Bar Brawlers

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about this place feels different." Riley told Danny, looking around at all of his trophies that were strewn all over the place.

"You've heard the expression "winner takes all." This is all." Danny told her proudly, just as Ben came swaggering in, wearing a jersey that read Brawlers across his chest.

"I've never seen you look so jocky." Riley told, and Ben smiled cheekily.

"Danny's not the only one who can put a jersey on and hit things with a stick."

"It's softball, and they haven't won a game." Danny told Riley with a look. "Do I need to say more?" That was when Brooke and Tucker came in, and Ben could see that Brooke was definitely looking better than she had been before. Especially because her jersey was nicely fitted, and she was smiling really pretty, her eyes shining...

"Found 'em." Tucker pulled Ben back into reality as he handed him a bag of softball supplies. "They were in the storage room next to the Christmas lights and what I thought was Mrs. Bart's lost chihuahua. It wasn't." Brooke chuckled.

"It was a big, ugly, rat." She told the others. "And I scared him with it!" Tucker looked to her, his eyes wide.

"Hey man, it's freaky enough that you were willing to pick it up, let alone scare me with the damn thing!" Brooke laughed harder, making Ben chuckle.

"Thanks, guys." He told them, before turning to the other two. "And there will be no trash talking of the B-Bar Brawlers."

"That means you, big shot." Brooke told Danny, sneaking up behind him and making him jump, before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see the point of playing if you're not at least trying to win. Back me up here, Riley." Riley scoffed.

"Oh no. I've known you all long enough to know that "back me up, Riley" is two seconds away from "shut up, Riley. Who asked you?"" She told him, doing a bad impersonation of him.

"The point," Ben told them, grinning. "wait for it...is to have fun, and the fun is what I bring. How do you think I got elected team captain?" Tucker and Brooke gave him a look.

"Well, you gave us free beer and ballots and said "vote for me."" Tucker told him, and Brooke nodded, her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, that usually sells me and the frat guys you picked up to be on our team." That was when Riley noticed a picture by one of Danny's trophies, and gasped.

"Oh my God, look at this." She exclaimed, picking up the photo and showing Danny. "Varsity lacrosse. You and me, front and center. Which is fairly unfortunate for all the people in the back." Tucker furrowed his eyebrows.

"You two were on the same team?" Both her and Danny nodded.

"They didn't call her Rigantor for nothing." Danny told him. "She was tougher..."

"And wider." She cut in.

"...than any guy on the field." He finished, and Brooke nodded.

"And she was probably the best player on the team. She was so good, I tried to make the whole cheer team create a cheer just for her for when she made a goal." Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

"You did? Why'd you never use it at the games?"

"That bitch, Sam, never went for it." Brooke told her bluntly. To Tucker, she said, "Sam was the head cheerleader. She and Riley hated each other." Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really? I thought Sam was really nice." Brooke gave him a look.

"No, you thought Sam was really hot. She ignored you all of the time, and you didn't mind because you sat behind her in homeroom, and got to stare down her shirt." Ben scoffed.

"No, that's not why I liked her." Then he looked at the floor. "Although, it wasn't a curse that every day, wrapped in a lacy bra, were two, big, gorgeous-"

"And, we're done with this conversation!" Brooke interrupted before he could continue. Riley smiled headed back towards Ben's room where Emma was.

"Well, you guys have fun playing your game."

"You wanna come play?" Ben asked her. "Everyone's welcome." Brooke nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, come on, Riley! You'd be great to have on the team!" But Riley shook her head.

"Not really doing the sports thing anymore." She told them, glancing down at the picture in her hand again. "God, this just feels like a different life." Danny nodded, before grabbing his duffel bag and heading for the door.

"Well, you athletes enjoy your afternoon. I've gotta get to the rink and hit stuff with a stick... For money." Then he left, chuckling, just as Tucker checked the time.

"Hey, we gotta get movin'. I need to go hit things with a stick for beer." The three of them laughed, and Riley hurried over to Ben, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back as Brooke and Tucker walked out the door.

"You're not letting her drink, are you?" Ben shook his head.

"I've promised two drinks, beer, and fruity vodka. And the vodka is so fruity, it's hard to tell if its vodka or not, if you see what I'm doing." Riley nodded, crossing her arms nervously.

"Okay. I'm just worried she's going to do something before we find out if she's pregnant or not. I'm surprised she hasn't told us anything yet. Its getting to the point where she's unsuccessfully hiding it from everyone." Ben gave her a look.

"Riley, don't worry. Brooke's not stupid. If she's pregnant and trying to hide it, then we just have to subtlety help her out."

"Okay, but don't you dare think about abandoning her." Riley told him sternly. "This is Brooke we're talking about and she might be pregnant with your child, okay? This isn't like Angela, you can't just not know. Or in this case, pretend to not know."

"Riley, don't worry!" Ben insisted. "I missed one kid being born. I'm not suddenly going to turn into some douche and let her get away. I'm going to be here for her, and the kid, until the bitter end."


	34. I Think I Can See My Large Intestine

"All right, Brawlers, I'd like to propose a little pre-game toast." Ben called, holding up a bottle of beer to his teammates. "May we always remember that winning isn't everything, but having a full keg is. Game on!" They all cheered as Riley and Emma came around into the dugout. "Oh, hold up. I think we have a couple pinch hitters. Everyone, this is Riley and my daughter Emma." Ben introduced. "So if you're keeping score that's Wheeler, 1-0 in the unplanned-pregnancy game." Then he looked to Tucker. "Hey, Tuck, you wanna try some pop-ups while I get them settled?" Tucker shook his head.

"Oh, I'm good. I already ate." Ben grunted, and turned to Brooke, who had a bottle of water in her hand. For once, she had chosen to remain sober and drink water instead to help her stomach settle.

"I got this." She told Ben, before grabbing Tucker by the back of his shirt and pulling him out onto the field. "Come on, moron."

As soon as they left, Ben smiled at Riley and Emma. "I'm so glad you guys came down." Riley smiled back.

"I thought it'd be nice for Emma to see her daddy play. Hit a few over the fence." Ben chuckled.

"Clearly you've never seen me play, 'cause that's not exactly what I'm known for."

"Ben!" Tucker suddenly shouted, and came limping over the home plate attached to his foot. "Really? Glue on home plate." Ben laughed and pointed at Tucker.

"That's what I'm known for."

"Oh god!" Brooke ran behind the dugout, and you could hear her vomiting again. "Oh, that's ugly." She groaned, and Ben hurried over to see her hunched over, clutching her stomach, staring at a puddle of vomit on the ground.

"Brooke! You okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I think I see my large intestine." She mumbled, falling over onto his leg. "Oh god, I'm sorry Ben." Ben just helped her up to her feet and let her lean on him.

"Its okay. I don't think you'll be able to play, though." She coughed.

"I can do it!" She choked fiercely. "Just let me get my water!" But Ben shook his head, bringing her back around and seating her on the bench, shooing away the gawking teammates.

"No, you need rest. I'll call my mom and see if she can pick you up." Brooke gave him a teary eyed glare, before pitching forward and throwing up viciously all over the ground. Ben just grabbed her hair and held it back for her, running her back.

"Thank you." She muttered as she sat back up. "Sorry about the dugout." Ben looked at the vomit that was surrounding both of their shoes.

"Its okay, we can just shovel into the grass." He insisted, and he motioned to Riley to text Bonnie. Brooke just as sat up and leaned up against him, looking miserable, her face red and sweaty.

"Seriously, thanks Ben. I don't know what I would do without you." Ben was a little surprised, but he put his arm around her and leaned his gently on hers.

"No worries, Brooke. I'm always going to be right there for you. I promise." That was when Bonnie showed up, panting.

"Okay! I came as fast as I could!" Riley furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mrs. Wheeler, were you close? That was quick!" Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh, no. I was actually halfway to the hockey rink when you texted! Which reminds me, would you spare me a few hundred dollars for my speeding ticket?"

"Why were you going to the hockey rink?" Brooke mumbled, and Bonnie's face fell.

"Well, I was going to see the new guy I'm dating, sweetie, but I should probably get you home and in bed first." Brooke shook her head, standing up with wobbly legs, Ben taking her hand and allowing her to push up on him.

"No, I'm okay." She told Bonnie, smiling weakly. "I'd actually like to meet him, if that's okay with you." Bonnie smiled back.

"Sure, honey. But, maybe we should grab you a bucket or something. Just in case.

BABYSITTER

"Yoo-hoo. Ladies in the locker room." Bonnie called as she and Brooke entered, Brooke taking a smelly trash bag from her bucket and throwing it away, grimacing at the squish as it hit the bottom. "But don't feel any pressure to cover up." That was when one of the players walked by in just a towel. "Hi, cowboy." That was when Danny saw them.

"Mom, Brooke, what are you doing?!" Bonnie jumped at Danny's voice.

"Oh hi, Danny." She said, and Brooke gave a wave from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told you not to come see me here." Then he looked to Brooke, who was a sickly pale. "And Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And sorry I'm here, your mom picked me up on her way to come and see you."

"And I'm not." Bonnie cut in. "I didn't even know you were here." Danny groaned.

"That's worse. If my coach sees you again-" that was when the man himself walked in. "oh, damn it, there he is. Mom, please don't embarrass me. And Brooke, don't tell him about one of my teammates you've recently slept with." That was when his coach walked over. "Hey, Coach Hayes..."

"Wheeler." Hayes droned, before seeing Brooke and Bonnie. "Looks you brought Little Miss Sleep With My Goalkeeper." Brooke gave him a sarcastic salute and a small nod.

"Hello, Hank. Good to see you again." Then Hayes smiled at Bonnie.

"Hi, Bonnie." Bonnie forced a smile, clasping her hands together.

"Hey, Hank. I'm really sorry about-"

"Bonnie?" Danny interrupted. "Hank?" Hayes nodded, forcing a smile of his own.

"I'm glad you're cool with this, Wheeler. A lot of guys wouldn't be."

"Oh god." Brooke muttered, for the first time today not ready to barf. She knew what was going on.

"Wouldn't be what?" Danny, however, was a bit slow.

"Me going out with your mom." Hayes told him, realizing it as well.

"It takes him a minute..." Bonnie told him.

"You're going out with my mom?!!" Danny exclaimed.

"...But he always gets there." Brooke finished for her, and Hayes looked at his feet.

"I was going to talk to you myself, but Bonnie said she'd handle it." Bonnie nodded.

"And I handled it by not telling him." Bonnie told him. "See? Absolutely nothing embarrassing whatsoever. Happy?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, no. Bye-bye. We should go." And they walked off, Danny just watching in shock, until Brooke tapped his arm.

"Hey, I know its not a good time, but could you drive me home? I kinda, threw up at softball practice."


	35. Mad Smoothies and Mad Game

"You can't tell me you're actually okay with this." Danny argued Ben later in the apartment, while Bonnie was out with Hank. Brooke was digging through the fridge, and Riley was trying to get Emma to eat.

"I'm actually okay with this." Ben told him nonchalantly. Riley looked up from Emma.

"Well, your mom dating your coach should make for some interesting pillow talk." She remarked, and Danny began panicking.

"What? No pillows. How did there suddenly get to be pillows? They were just going to happy hour." Ben raised his eyebrows at him, a smirk on his face.

"If I recall, the last girl you took to happy hour got so happy we got a noise complaint." Brooke nodded as she pulled out the ketchup and a jar of pickles from the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. It was a great way to get me up for work on time." Danny slammed his hands down on the counter.

"But that's different." He insisted. "They wouldn't- she's a mom!" Riley's eyebrows went up.

"And Ben's a dad. Hasn't slowed him down. And Brooke's-" Ben knocked the bottle of ketchup off of the counter, stopping Riley's sentence, before turning to Danny, smirking as if nothing happened.

"It would take a lot more than a baby." Brooke nodded, pulling a packet of Oreos and an orange from the cupboard.

"And I know that firsthand." Riley grimaced, and Danny stood up, tired of discussing it.

"That's it, I can't think about this anymore. I'm going to go workout until even my brain is exhausted." Ben gave him a small wave as he headed out the door.

"See ya' in 20." Then he went over to see if Riley had gotten Emma to eat. "Any progress?" Riley shook her head as Emma sat there, her mouth shut.

"If she could eat through her nose, I'd say she's doing great." Ben smiled, before taking the spoon and lifting it towards Emma's mouth. At once, the little girl opened up and took the spoonful that her father provided her. "Aww. Mystery solved. She's a Daddy's girl." Riley said cheerfully, just as Brooke laid out a box of Cheez Its, before going into the freezer, just as Ben's phone vibrated.

"Ah, Tucker and the guys are already at the field. I should finish feeding her." He told Riley. "Mom's gonna be here soon, can you run my equipment down to the field for me? And take my mitt." Riley looked uncertain, and Ben smiled at her again. "You'll have fun. I promise." Riley sighed, but she took the bag with a grunt and a smile.

"Oof. This weighed so much less when I weighed so much more." And she hurried out the door, and Ben went back over to Emma.

"You don't care about a shelf-full of trophies, do you?" He asked her. "Your daddy's still a winner in your eyes, right?" Emma just hit the spoon, splattering food all over him. "I'll take that as a "yes." He murmured, then jumped when Brooke started up the blender, mixing all of the things she had pulled out with ice cream. "Brooke, what are you doing?" He shouted, and she stopped the machine with a smile.

"I'm hungry, and all of these things sound so good, I just had to mix them all together!" Ben felt his face turn red.

"Would you say you're having a... Craving?" She looked at her mutated looking concoction, and nodded.

"By the looks of this smoothie that probably belongs in a Star Wars movie, probably! Yeah!" Ben felt his cheeks get heated as she poured herself a glass, then took a sip. "Why this tastes so good, I will never know! But it does, and its great!" Then she set her glass down and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, you going to throw up again?" Ben asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, I have to pee."

BABYSITTER

"Hey, Brawlers. Sorry I'm so late." Ben told the team as he hurried onto the field, having left Brooke and Emma behind with Bonnie. When he left, Brooke had finished the blender full of her "smoothie", vomited twice, then had gone to her apartment to lay down, saying her back and ankles were sore.

"We did it. We won!" Tucker exclaimed, running over to Ben excitedly, the rest of the team behind him.

"At what?" Ben asked, convinced it wasn't possible that they could win.

"Softball." Tucker insisted, grinning like a maniac. "First time ever. But it was all Riley. She was incredible." Ben looked to Riley, who was smiling the biggest.

"Riley?" She squealed with glee when she saw Ben.

"Ben! Did you hear?" She asked excitedly. "Oh my God, you were right. This was so fun. These guys are awesome." Tucker shook his head.

"No, you're awesome. Three home runs! Three. I think she even made the umpire cry." Ben smiled half heartedly, trying to be happy for his friends.

"Sounds like I missed a great game." Tucker nodded as Riley went to join the rest of the team in celebration.

"Oh, um... One other minor thing you missed." Tucker told him. "The guys voted Riley team captain." Ben's eyes went wide, his smile gone entirely.

"What? How could they- wait." He remembered something. "I thought the vote had to be unanimous." Tucker realised this.

"I might have gotten caught up in the moment." He told Ben, before holding up his hand. "High-five?"

(Here's a fabulous lady.)


	36. Greek Foods and New Captains

"When'd you get home? Where'd you go? He behaved himself, right?" Danny grilled on Bonnie, who had just had a date with Hank.

"Sure. Let's go with that." She told him, rolling her eyes, making Danny raise his own eyebrows. "We just went out for some Italian food." Brooke groaned from where she laid on the couch.

"Oh! Italian food sounds so good!" She fussed, turning over and burying her face into the couch cushion. She'd started getting sick again, so she came over to in case she needed help.

"Italian food?" Danny asked, then looked to Bonnie sternly. "Oh, we all know what that means." Then he realised he didn't. "No, we don't! What does that mean?"

"Somebody's going to go out and get me some gyros?" Brooke asked pitifully, laying on her back again and throwing her arm over her forehead. Tucker turned around from where he sat at the counter.

"I thought you wanted Italian food. Gyros are Greek." She nodded, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but then my mind started thinking about the different types of ethnic foods you can find around here like Chinese, and Italian, and Japanese, and Mexican, and when I got to Greek, it sounded even better, and now I want gyros." Bonnie thew up her hands, exasperated with all of them.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." Brooke looked up, looking confused.

"What, me wanting Greek food?" Bonnie shook her head, sighing.

"No, not you, honey." She told her. "I'll get you Greek food later." Then she looked to Danny "And Danny, I think I should keep this part of my life private." Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Private?" Tucker nodded, turning around.

"In other words, just because he's your coach, don't expect to know when he scores." Danny gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Tucker shook his head, grinning.

"No, not better than this, no." He told him.

"It is quite entertaining." Brooke told them, putting her arm behind her head to sit up better. Bonnie chose to ignore them.

"Okay, honey, I know that you don't want to hear this, but I'm a woman and I have needs." Danny's eyes went wide and grabbed a notepad and a pen, throwing them down on the counter in front of Bonnie.

"So make a list. I'll get whatever you need right now." Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "So are we good?"

"I'm captain." Riley cheered in a singsong voice as she came in from the balcony, where she and Ben had been discussing the issue of her being voted captain. "Ben talked me into it."

"Without even opening my mouth." Ben told them, clearly not happy with the decision. "The only thing we haven't figured out yet: Who's watching Emma on Saturday?"

"It's not gonna be me." Bonnie said at once. "Hank invited me to lunch and I'm not canceling. Our schedules are almost impossible to hook up."

"She said "hook up." Danny said, freaking out again.

"Not me." Brooke mumbled from the couch. "I feel like absolute crap. I don't want to get Emma sick." Then she sat up again. "Bonnie, are we still going to get Greek food?" Bonnie nodded, heading for the door and patting Brooke's head.

"Of course sweetie, I will get you some right now." Then she looked to Tucker. "Yo, Tiny Tuck, can you run out and get Brooke some gyros and pick me up a large pop?" Tucker sighed, but got up.

"Fine, but only because Brooke's sick!"

"Thank you, Tuck Tuck!" Brooke called as he headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Danny had formulated a plan in his brain, and looked to Ben.

"Okay. I'll do it." He told Ben. "I'll watch Emma. I'd hate for anyone to have to cancel their plans." He directed that towards Bonnie, who smiled, flattered.

"Well, thank you, Danny. Problem solved." Danny grinned.

"Not yet, but it will be." He murmured softly, thinking no one heard him.

Until Brooke ended up vomiting again and needed to borrow a shirt, which was quickly offered up by Ben. When she got out of Ben's room, she cornered Danny, who was heading to his own room.

"Okay, what's the catch?" He shrugged.

"What catch?" She crossed her arms, leaning against Ben's door.

"You'd hate for anyone to cancel their plans? Danny, don't try to undermine your mother's love life! She's been lonely since she and your dad got a divorce. Maybe its a bit awkward, but don't try to get in their way." Danny went to protest, then he remembered who he was talking to.

"If my mom starts dating my coach, you're going to start seeing him a lot more." He told her. "Its going to be pretty difficult to sneak my teammates out of your apartment if my coach starts hanging around with her more." Brooke looked at her feet, knowing he was right. And Danny knew he was leading Brooke right into the palm of his hand. "Yeah. And imagine what he would say if he saw you with a guy. He already thinks you're a prostitute. What would he tell future hookups and boyfriends?" And potential stepdads for the baby he thought in his head as Brooke glared at him, stomping her foot.

"Damn you, Danny!" She snarled, crossing her arms again. "What do we do?" Danny pumped his fist.

"Well, I was going to try and get her to stay because I have a supposed toothache, but..."


	37. Are You Going to Skip Out on Her

Brooke sat behind the shut bathroom door, coughing up a storm as if she were puking out her organs, Danny sitting in there with her.

"Brooke! Danny!" Bonnie's voice came floating in from the living room.

"Oh, its okay, Brooke!" Danny said loudly as Brooke coughed still. "Let it all out! Bet that makes your stomach feel better, huh?" That was when Brooke threw up for real, and Danny rushed over to pull her hair back like he was pretending to do. "Oh my god!"

"Brooke?! Danny?! " Bonnie pounded on the door as Brooke finished, and looked up at Danny with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that." She whispered, and Danny shook his head, helping her stand up.

"That's okay, it'll sell our story even more." Then the two exited the bathroom, Bonnie gasping when she saw Danny practically carrying Brooke, who's eyes were half closed to try and sell herself sick and tired.

"Oh, Brooke, honey!" She exclaimed, and Brooke opened her eyes a little. "I got here as soon as I could. My hair, however, is 30 minutes away." She admitted, referring to the curlers that filled her hair.

"B-B-Bonnie?" Brooke choked out. "Oh man, I feel so awful." Bonnie's hands flew to her mouth as Danny lifted Brooke into his arms like a baby, pretending to look panicked.

"She was vomiting so much! I thought I should go and get a doctor or medicine or something and I didn't know who else to call to watch Emma!" Bonnie sighed. She was certain as anyone this was due to pregnancy, but she also knew she still had to play it off like she didn't.

"Well, lets take her to your bed. I don't want her to contaminate Ben's room and get Emma sick. And Danny, we're going to need some fizzy drinks for her! Sprite or Seven Up should do. For myself, I will need wine." Danny nodded, before carrying Brooke to his room and laying her on his bed. He then leaned down to whisper.

"You're doing great! Keep it up!" Brooke smiled. Though she clutched her aching stomach.

"Thanks! By the way, since we're doing this so I can continue to sleep with your teammates, can I get your defense's number?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "I won't even tell him where I got it!" Danny shook his head, before leaving the room and grabbing his jacket.

"Okay, she's all comfy in there!" He told Bonnie, heading for the door. "I won't be long, I promise." Bonnie nodded, fixing the curlers in her hair.

"Good. Because I'm supposed to meet Hank in less than an hour." Danny tilted his head, as if confused.

"Oh, is that today?" Bonnie groaned and waved him away.

"Just go." She told him. "And remember. Just because the sign says something is half off, doesn't mean they're going to take half of your products. It means that it costs less." Danny nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." Then he headed into the hallway and shut the door behind him, grinning. "Sorry about your date, Hank." He muttered, then headed to the elevator. Time for a victory drink.

BABYSITTER

"Sorry, Tuck. I can't make it to the game. Jury duty." Ben was on the phone with Tucker, while he was also hiding out at the bar. "But don't ask me the details, I took an oath. I shouldn't even be talking to you now." Then he quickly hung up in time to see Danny walk in. "Danny!" Danny's eyes went wide when he saw Ben.

"Ben."

"Please tell me that Emma is outside parking the car." Ben begged, and Danny shook his head, smiling.

"No, she- wait. Aren't you supposed to be playing softball?" He asked, and Ben scoffed.

"No, I had to stay. We're swamped." He told him, gesturing to the almost empty bar. "Where's my baby?"

"Relax. Mom's got her. Hank cancelled or something. Not real sure about the details." Ben put his hand on his hips, looking across the bar.

"Huh. Maybe I should just ask Hank. Isn't that him?" He pointed, and Danny turned to see that, indeed, Hank was sitting on the couches!

"Oh, crap. Hide me!" Danny dove behind the bar, and Ben crouched down to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay, so maybe that story wasn't completely true. But if mom asks, they had to send me to the factory for Sprite." Ben shook his head.

"Unbelievable." Danny shook his head.

No, it's not. I've been there before when I got lost once. They were really nice about it." Ben shook his head back, sitting down next to Danny.

"No. You. How could you do this to Mom? She seems really happy." Danny gave him a look.

"Oh, like you care about other people's happiness. How's Riley going to feel when she finds out you quit because she took over?" Ben looked away, unable to look Danny in the eyes.

"This isn't quitting. It's not showing up and hoping she doesn't notice."

"Dude, you're supposed to have her back. Why do you think she stopped being Rigantor?" Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"She got tired of all the small planes buzzing around her head?" Danny gave him another look.

"No. She didn't think she'd ever have any friends, that guys would never like her. I'm just saying, you did a good thing. Don't screw it up now. Because, if you're skipping out on a softball game just because Riley took your place, what are you going to do when Brooke has her baby? What if she has a boyfriend, or even a husband? Are you going to skip out on her and the kid just because they have a new man in their lives?" Ben looked at the ground, thinking about what Danny had said, just as Hank came over and tapped on the bar.

"Hey, can I settle up?" He asked, making both of them freeze with fear, knocking into the bottles behind them.

"It's on the house." Ben told him, pleasantly surprising Hank.

"Thanks." Then Ben turned back to Danny.

"You're right. I'm being an idiot." He admitted, then poked Danny in the chest. "But so are you. If it's not Hank, it's going to be someone else." Then Ben stood up and hurtied out the door, knowing what he had to do.


	38. Ding Dong, Riley’s Gone

Danny didn't know what he was walking into when he walked back into the apartment.

"Hey, Mom, I'm back!" That a when he saw Coach Hayes coming out from the hallway, wearing his bathrobe! "Coach?" Hayes jumped at Danny's voice.

"Danny!"

"What are you doing here?" Danny demanded. "In my robe?" Hayes shook his head.

"It's not what it looks like." Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure that's my robe." That was when Bonnie walked in, tying herself into Tucker's robe.

"Hank, you ready to go in for round two...?" She asked, stopping as soon as she saw Danny.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Danny shouted.

"Wheeler, calm down!" Hayes shouted back, but Danny was far from calm.

"No, I'm not going to calm down." Bonnie held up her hand.

"Hank, I'll handle this." Then she looked to Danny. "Danny, calm down." Hayes waved his hands in a simmer down position, trying to get everyone to stop shouting.

"Maybe I should just get dressed and then we-" Danny wouldn't let him finish. He just grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him towards the door. "...or I could just go." Hayes finished.

"Hank, no." Bonnie tried, but Danny was already shoving Hayes out the door.

"Hank, yes."

"Honestly, Wheeler, listen, if you would just give me two seconds-"

"One two." Slam! The door shut, and Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Danny, nothing was going on here." Danny gave her a look.

"I've heard that before. I believe Dad called it wrestling." That was when Bonnie remembered

"Wait. You were supposed to grab soda for Brooke!" Danny's face went white as he tried to think of an excuse.

"They were out of the orange kind."

"Sprite." Bonnie reminded him, throwing up her hands. "You are unbelievable! Do you know what went on here this afternoon? We babysat. That's it. But when we tried to feed Emma, she flung mashed bananas all over everything we were wearing." Danny nodded, remembering his own experience with Emma and mashed bananas. It hadn't been pretty.

"Oh, yeah, she hates those." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "So you weren't-"

"Hooking up with a guy I barely knew while I'm supposed to be babysitting?" She asked sarcastically. "No! Please! I'm not Grandma. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have banana in my bra." Then she headed for the bathroom.

"So you really-"

"No, we didn't!" She shouted, interrupting Danny, just as Brooke came in, rubbing her eyes.

"Yo, what's with all the yelling?" She asked tiredly. "I was asleep." Danny sighed, falling against the door.

BABYSITTER

"Strike one!"

"Hey, ump! You got cable? 'Cause we ain't watching the same game." Riley shouted at the umpire back at the softball game, just as Ben arrived with a large watermelon.

"Hey, so sorry I'm late again, but I've brought a little peace offering." He told her with a smile, which was returned with a glare from Riley.

"It's the top of the ninth, I don't really have time for a prank right now." Ben chuckled.

"It's actually full of vodka. So we drink it and then launch it. There's a good chance we could clear the fence."

"First time for everything." She told him, before pointing to the bench. "Take a seat, Wheeler, with the rest of the ladies." Then she began yelling at the umpire again. "Hey hey, ump, turn your ringer on because you're missing your calls!" Ben sat down next to a slightly terrified looking Tucker.

"So how's it going? Are we winning?" Tucker grabbed his arm, his eyes wide.

"We want you back! Please be our captain again." He begged, and Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about Riley?" That was when Riley herself came over and held a bat out to Tucker.

"All right, Tuck, you're on deck. Strike out again and you'll be lickin' the lines off the field." She told him, before clapping her hands together, making the men all jump. "Look alive, people!"

"We already voted." Tucker told Hen hurriedly."The job's yours. But you have to fire her." Ben's smile fell as Tucker headed onto the field.

BABYSITTER

The game ended, and Ben still didn't tell Riley that he was firing her.

She came home with him and Tucker to celebrate the second win of the season, and Ben decided to check on Brooke, who Danny had said was lying in his room.

When Ben saw Brooke lying there, asleep, he had to smile. It had been a rough day, and he had something very difficult to take care of, but when he saw her, the world felt at peace, just for that one moment.

"Was she okay all day? Both of them?" He asked Danny.

"Well, Emma flung mashed bananas at Mom and Brooke threw up, but otherwise, not a problem." He told them, not ready to recount the entire day. "They both mostly slept." Ben smiled.

"Alright, and don't worry. You can have my bed tonight while Brooke sleeps. I don't want to wake her up." Danny shook his head, not in any mood to sleep with Emma.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle the couch." That was when Tucker waved Ben in from the fire escape. Riley was in the bathroom.

Ben went outside to Tucker, and Tucker looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you do it?" He asked. "Is Riley out of the game?" Ben sighed.

"The last time I told Riley something she didn't want to hear, she made me eat crayons." He said, before sniffing. "I still tear up at the sight of burnt sienna." Tucker patted his shoulder, understandingly.

"Don't worry, I've got your back, okay?" That was when Riley popped her head out.

"Hey, teammates." Tucker jumped at her voice and smiled as he turned around to face her.

"Hi, Riley. Oh, don't you look cute today? Oh, is that my phone?" Then he hurried back inside, and Riley looked to Ben.

"Hey, so what's up? Everything okay?" Ben nodded, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"Yeah. It's about the game." Riley sighed.

"Oh, thank God. I was worried I was going to have to bring it up." Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Riley nodded.

"I know it's your thing, but you've gotta rein in the crazy." Ben nodded back, confused.

"Kinda trying to do that right now."

"I just think you need to take the game a little more seriously." She explained. "You're putting me in a really tough spot with the other guys. Truth is I should've benched you." Ben's eyes went wide.

"You were going to bench me? Okay, this just got a whole lot easier." But Riley wasn't finished yet.

"But I can't. You know I can't. You're the reason I'm playing again and I missed it so much. Thank you." She gave him a tight hug, and Ben knew he couldn't fire her. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked, pulling away.

"Just... That you're doing a really great job. Thanks." He told her dejectedly, just as both of their phones rang.

"Ding dong, Riley's gone. Ben's firing her right now." Riley read the text from Tucker that was sent out to the whole team, and looked to Ben, confused. "What is this?" Ben let out a slow sigh, the scent of crayons seemingly wafting in the air.

"The meaner version of what I was gonna say."


	39. Take Her Out of the Ball Game

The next day, Danny walked into the locker room, ready to confront Hayes.

"Hey, Coach, can we talk?" Hayes looked at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"I suppose you want your robe back. It's not how it..." Danny held up his hand to stop him.

"My mom told me about what happened. I'm really sorry for overreacting like that." Hayes let out a sigh of relief.

"No hard feelings." He said, and Danny let out an equal sigh of relief of his own.

"Thanks for understanding. And I totally promise to be better next time." Hayes shook his head.

"I really don't think there's gonna be a next time."

"Hey, don't blame her because I'm a jerk." Danny told him sternly, starting to get mad again.

"It's not you, Wheeler." Hayes told him, trying to make it better. "To be honest, I'm just not that into her. Turns out she's not my type." Danny's eyebrows rose.

"Not your type?" Hayes shook his head, not realizing just how pissed Danny was getting.

"Just a matter of taste." Danny stepped closer to him, close to destroying him.

"So you don't like funny beautiful women who are totally out of your league?" Hayes

"Wheeler-"

"No, that's my mom you're talking about." Danny was furious now. "And the one thing I know for sure is that no one's smarter, nicer or more caring on this whole planet. And any guy would be lucky to go out with her." Hayes let out another sigh, this one annoyed.

"I'll go out with her." Danny scoffed.

"Yeah. In your dreams." And he walked away, feeling so much better about the situation.

BABYSITTER

Back at the field, Ben carefully made his way over to Riley, who was taking a pile of baseballs and hitting them over the fence with a bat.

"Hey." Ben called, and Riley grunted when she saw him.

"Are sure you feel safe coming so close?" She asked, and Ben let out a small chuckle.

"I would if you put the bat down." He told her, and she groaned.

"Ugh, what is the matter with me?" Ben shrugged, still smiling.

"Maybe you're just too smart and too beautiful." She glared at him. "Again, still holding the bat." She groaned again.

"You can change the outside all you want, but the inside...not so much." She murmured, looking at the ground. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't just have fun."

"Winning is fun for you." Ben told her, knowing it to be true.

"Oh my God, I love it!" She told him anxiously. "But what does that get me? A room full of trophies and nobody to share them with?" Ben shrugged again.

"Danny seems to have it figured out." She finally smiled at him.

"Well, neither of us are your brother." Ben looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I think I've probably heard that one or two...hundred thousand times." Riley bit her lip, knowing that she had said something wrong.

"But he's not the brother I wanted to be like." Ben smiled again. "Truth: I once made up this whole goofy victory dance so I could show people that I can be fun too." Then she began to dance, and Ben laughed.

"Oooh!" She laughed too, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"I called it the Wheeler."

"What happened?" Ben asked, and her smile fell.

"Somebody laughed and I decked them." Ben looked at the ground, then decided he should share something with her.

"Truth: I was kind of looking forward to winning for a change." He told her, and she looked up at him. "Never really tried it before." She shrugged.

"Well, I think you and the Brawlers can figure out how to do it without me." Ben shrugged back.

"Maybe. But what fun would that be?" She gave him a look.

"Ben, nobody wants me." Ben shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I want you." Riley let out another sigh, before picking up another ball, tossing it into the air, and hitting it with the bat. It once again cleared the fence, and they heard glass shattering, followed by a car alarm.

"I think we should probably run." Riley told Ben.

"Yeah, let's." And the two could have run all three bases twice and not have gotten caught, they ran so fast.

BABYSITTER

"Go Brawlers!" The team cheered. They had just won another game, and this time, they had had fun with it!

"We're on a roll!" Tucker called, standing next to Brooke, who had finally made it to a game and had played well.

"All thanks to my lovely co-captain." Ben called, patting Riley's shoulder. "Riley even made up with the umpire." Riley nodded excitedly.

"Turns out he really does need new glasses."

"Ben." Ben turned around, and saw Bonnie looking slightly scared.

"Hey, Mom. Come to help us celebrate?" She shook her head.

"No, more like hide out. Honey, you have to help me." Ben furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" That was when Danny dragged a terrified looking man over.

"Mom, what about this guy?" Bonnie forced a smile on her face.

"I don't know, honey. The fear in his eyes is a bit of a turn off." Danny glared at the man and shoved him away.

"Beat it." As he did, he saw another guy in the distance. "What about that guy over there?" He asked. "Hey, you!" He called, before looking back at Bonnie. "Don't worry. I'm gonna find a guy that makes you happy." Then he ran off, Bonnie's smile turning genuine.

"Okay. He seems to be getting better." She said this to Ben. "Thanks for talking to him." Ben looked to her.

"How did you know?" She gave him a knowing smile.

"Hey, I know my boy's work when I see it." She told him proudly, putting her arm around him. "Like I always say, thank God for my Ben."

"Do the Wheeler, do the Wheeler..." Came from behind them, and they turned to see Riley up on the table doing her dance, Tucker and Brooke doing it with her on the ground.

"What is Riley doing?" Bonnie asked, and Ben chuckled.

"I believe it's called the Wheeler." Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, honey, throw her a dollar. Otherwise this is just sad."


	40. I’m Going Out With Her Tomorrow Night

"And we are officially out of here." Ben announced as he and Tucker headed for the door. "Ladies of New York, get ready for the return of the Benjinator and the Tuckatron." The two of them chuckled, and both Bonnie and Brooke gave them both looks. Brooke had come over to babysit and Bonnie had come over to drink with Brooke after Emma was asleep.

"Oh, do you hear that?" Bonnie asked the boys. "That's the sound of two million women rolling their eyes."

"Make that two million... And one." Brooke added, before emphasizing an eyeroll.

"Do not underestimate us." Ben told them pointedly. "Alone we're impressive, but together, we're a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah. So are the girl scouts." Bonnie commented, earning a nod from Brooke.

"True. Those boy scouts don't know what hit them." Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "And hopefully, neither will the doctors that treated that one kid's nose." They all gave her a concerned look, then Bonnie turned back to the boys.

"Well, have a good time. We are all set. We have enough popcorn and reality TV to last us until Emma goes to college." Ben grinned at her.

"Hey, thanks for staying. We haven't had a real bro night since Emma showed up."

"Yeah. Kids have a way of just sucking the life out of you." Bonnie told them sarcastically, and the two of them turned to face each other.

"All right, ready? Teeth." The two of them checked each other's teeth. "Nose." They looked up each other's noses. "Breath." They sniffed each others breath, Bonnie and Brooke watching. Those two were way too close.

"Ready."

"Let's do this." And the two were gone for the night, leaving Bonnie and Brooke with other people's problems to watch on TV.

BABYSITTER

"Oh my God, how much..." Ben and Tucker came back home loud.

"Shh!" Danny shushed them from where he was crouched down in front of Bonnie.

"Oh, sorry. Emma. Right." The two of them quieted down, and Danny shook his head.

"No, not Emma. Mom." Bonnie rolled over, and they saw that Danny had drawn a mustache on her, making her look like some kind of Chinese warrior!

"Sweet." Ben and Tucker chuckled. "The return of Fu Mom-chu."

"Picture?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." The three of them each took pictures, then Ben looked to Danny. "Where's Brooke?"

"Oh, I accidentally woke up Emma when I got home from practice, so she's in there with her." Danny explained, pointing at Ben's room.

"And nothing that could signify she's pregnant?" Ben asked, and Danny pointed to the kitchen, where some sort of gelatinous blob sat in a casserole dish.

"That's her bean, banana, brownie casserole." He told them, earning a grimace from Tucker and a sigh from Ben as Danny sat down at the kitchen table. "So, good night?" And both boys were distracted again.

"Oh my God!" Ben exclaimed, both him and Tucker taking a seat with him. "The best, man."

"One of the bouncer's cousin's boyfriend's sister's works with Ben. Okay?" Tucker explained, grinning. "So we pretty much sailed right in." They both laughed again.

"The place was wall to wall. I lost Tucker for, like, forty minutes." Ben told him excitedly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Kinda handsy. But it was so worth it 'cause they dropped me right in front of this crazy hot girl." He chuckled, and Tucker's eyebrows rose.

"Oh. I have not heard these details." Ben nodded excitedly.

"Oh, dude. She thought I was hilarious." Tucker shrugged, proud of his friend.

"Of course." But Ben wasn't done.

"Listen, she just moved here from L.A. Man, long dark hair, just gorgeous smile, her name was..."

"Ava?" Tucker interrupted. He didn't look so happy anymore. In fact, he looked downright annoyed, maybe even angry in fact.

"Yeah." Ben nodded, then his own smile faded into confusion. "Wait, how did you know... " And Tucker held up his own phone to reveal he had a picture of the girl that Ben, in fact, wanted to go out with. The girl that Ben had met in the club that very night.

"I'm going out with her tomorrow night." He stated, and Ben's entire high was gone.

(*sigh* Okay, let me explain the hiatus. I have two very plausible reasons to why I didn't want to update this story. Actually, I have a few, but here's the two that really get me

One: I'm tired of all the Update comments! Don't get me wrong, I love hearing that you guys want me to continue this story, but its all the same comment over and over and over again! It drives me crazy, and makes me not want to update. I want to hear your opinions, what you found funny, and what you want to see more of!

And two: I have found that suddenly I have a life outside of Wattpad, which didn't used to be the case. I'm studying more for school, I go to a technical college early in the morning before high school to go out and build a house, I'm going out with friends more and trying to be more social, I have to pay attention to my family, and I am in love with the most wonderful guy in the world, so he takes up a lot of my attention.

I promise, I will update this more, and the truth will be revealed)


	41. Mom, Your Robe

"Wait, so you actually made a date with Ava?" Tucker asked incredulously, and Ben chuckled.

"Well, not an actual date, but she said I should call her. And I'm pretty sure it's not to see if her phone works." Tucker smiled, trying to keep his cool about the whole thing, already sure he was going to win this argument.

"Okay. I know I just met her, but I feel like I can speak for her, okay? She was not into you." Ben wasn't giving up that easy.

"Then let's hope I don't get my heart broken when I call her. Which she asked me to do. Okay?" Tucker's smile fell, and he jumped up.

"Okay. You are not calling my girl, okay?"

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, getting their attention. "No one is calling anyone." Bonnie snorted, making them all jump.

"But I didn't even bring my swimsuit." she murmured, rolling over and falling asleep again. Danny turned back to the other two.

"No one is calling anyone." He said more quietly this time. "Learn from my mistakes. When I played in calgary, I fought over a girl with one of my teammates. Sure. I got the girl, but I lost the guy." He paused for a moment. "Then I lost the girl, too. Then I lost my phone. It was a really bad week." But Ben got the message.

"You're right. I get it. Tucker, what do you say?" Tucker sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. Neither of us will call her. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ben told him, but Tucker wasn't convinced.

"Agreed?"

"I said agreed." Ben told him, agitated, just as Bonnie sat up panickedly.

"I'm up! What did I miss?" All three boys just started giggling at the beard that had been drawn on her face. "You fu mom-chued me, didn't you?" Ben and Tucker both shoved

Danny to the front, and Bonnie stood to her feet, Danny running for his bedroom. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted, running after him. "I put into this world, Danny Wheeler, and I can take you out of it too!" A door slammed, and Ben hurried to his own room to make sure Emma was still sleeping.

There was no need, however. When he walked in, he found Brooke laying on his bed, Emma curled up in her arms, both asleep. Brooke's arm was over her with Emma pressed up against Brooke's front, as if Brooke was protecting her. Ben couldn't help but smile, tip toeing over and trying to lift Brooke's arm so that he could pick up Emma and put her in her crib, but Brooke just tightened her hold on the baby. Ben sighed, but took a pillow and a blanket and moved himself to the couch for the night. Last thing he needed was to wake up with Brooke again.

BABYSITTER

The next morning, Ben hopped onto his computer to check something out. The apartment was already bustling and alive with action. Brooke had woken up and was taking care of Emma, Danny had to take a phone call, Tucker was already gone, and Bonnie had made coffee for her and Riley.

"Mom?" Ben asked as he brought his laptop over to the counter. "Were you on my computer last night?" Bonnie nodded as though it were completely notmal.

"Oh, yeah, honey. And you know what? You should really make a habit of erasing your history. You never know who's gonna be snooping around." Ben smirked at his mother.

"That's excellent advice, hotbon79." Brooke hurried out at once with Emma on her hip, looking over Ben's shoulder, both she and Riley laughing with him. "Is this your online dating profile?" Bonnie nodded, trying to unsuccessfully hide how emabaassed she was.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And there is nothing to be ashamed of. I have nothing to hide." Riley, Ben, and Brooke were currently reading her profile, however, and disagreed.

"It says you're a widow." Bonnie shrugged at Ben's accusation.

"Yeah, well, your father's kind of dead to me." They chuckled again, and Riley read something else.

"And for age, you said that you're..."

"AAH!" Bonnie hollered, shaking a finger at her to shut her up. "You listen up, little girls, you ain't gonna look like that forever." Brooke a d Riley exchanged looks, then looked back at Bonnie. "Yeah, you heard me. Enjoy those while they're up high." Then she turned to speak to the entire room. "This is how online dating works, okay? Everybody lies. It's like the weight on your driver's license. It's more of a suggestion. So I would appreciate a little support while I am trying to restart my life." That was when Danny came in, looking like he was about to cry.

"My life is officially over." Ben nodded in agreement, though he looked more disgusted.

"Mine too. Mom, robe." He groaned, looking away, and Bonnie looked down to see that her robe didn't quite cover everything.

"Oh, God. Sorry!" She exclaimed, fixing it as Danny came over to spill his troubles.

"The Rangers are having a big media day, and the front office wants me to give some kind of speech." Riley smiled at him, happy for hkm.

"Oh, how fun!" She told him, and Ben, Brooke, and Bonnie all laughed.

"Have you seen Danny on camera?" Ben asked her.

"He looks like the deer after it got hit by that car." Brooke said, and they all laughed again as Danny shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not doing it." Riley gave them a look as she went over to Danny.

"Could you people possibly be less supportive?" Bonnie shrugged, holding up her coffee.

"Yeah, but it's early. I'm still waking up." Brooke shook her head as she checked her watch.

"Maybe, but I have work in two hours, so I need to be the least cheerful person I can be right now." She explained, and Riley turned to Danny pulling him out onto the fire escape to talk to him in private.

"Hey. Wheeler, relax. You make people bleed for a living, I'm pretty sure you can handle a little public speaking." Danny gave her a look.

"Crushing bones, easy. Putting words one after another, no thank you." She sighed, trying to think of some way to help Danny, when she snapped her fingers. She had it!

"Okay, well, then let me help you. I just took this mock trial seminar, and I was pretty much the star of the class." She looked out into the street, pretending she was in the courtroom. "I'm not out of order. You're out of order! This whole system is out of order!" She smiled up at Danny, who looked impressed.

"You just made that up? See, I could never do that." She sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"But you can. I just wish you could see yourself the way that I see you." He tilted his head, trying not to stare at her eyes and wonder how they looked so beautiful and made him think of chocolate.

"How do you see me exactly?" She shrugged, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're an amazing, loving, big-hearted guy who's passionate about everything that he does." He smiled back at her, feeling his cheeks flush red.

"That's me. Full of passion." She nodded, squeezing his shoulders encouragingly.

"We just need to hunker down together." He nodded, getting pumped up now.

"Fortunately, I'm an excellent hunkerer." She patted his shoulder, glad she finally got him out of his funk.

"Okay, then it's perfect. It's time you stopped holding back." He nodded, thinking of what he was really holding back from Riley Perrin.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She patted his arm.

"Then it's a date." She told him, heading for the window.

"I won't let you down." He told her as she left, and he took a deep breath, just as Bonnie popped her head, having listened the entire time.

"What was that all about?" She demanded, making Danny jump, and he smiled, embarrassed to have been caught in this position.

"Riley just had a few ideas for me." She gave him a look.

"Yeah. It looked like you had a few ideas for her too." He laughed loudly.

"What? No. No ideas." She gave him a look, and quickly looked away from her.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Look at me and tell me that you don't have a crush on FatPants." He crumbled, and he shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Bonnie demanded, thinking he was chickening out on her.

"Your robe." He groaned, and she looked down to see her business popping out again.

"Oh, God, sorry."


End file.
